Impossible
by Hana-Sama
Summary: Puck didn't want to get another girl pregnant… Kurt is an honorary girl… and it's IMPOSSIBLE to get him pregnant… right? MPREG, Male-Male situations and swearing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blood. There was blood on his hands. Blood on the floor. Rachel screaming, crying into Finn's shoulder.

Doctors flew past, nurses running in their wake.

Beeping.

Noah's world was crashing. Burt was holding him, rocking them gently back and forth, offering comfort even though he was also breaking. Puck was sobbing desperately, gripping Burt's flannel shirt.

Carole was in the operating theatre with two of the most important people in Noah's life.

More beeping.

A doctor stepped out into the corridor in bloodied scrubs, a small blue bundle in his arms.

The bundle was silently placed into Puck's embrace and Noah felt, for just a moment, his whole world narrow down to the beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

Then the machine's beeping flat-lined.


	2. Chapter 1: Epiphany

A Warning! Not all updates will be this fast, this chapter was in the works _well_ before the Prologue.

Let me know what you think…

**Chapter One: Epiphany**

Noah groaned as his conscious mind returned, nausea sweeping over him as a headache began to throb through his skull. Slowly he sat himself up, frowning when the room spun around him before righting itself. He glanced at the glowing red numbers of an alarm clock. _5.14 am._

He grinned a little as he realised how satisfied his body felt before grimacing when the need to vomit hit full force. He clambered out of the bed, mindless of the warm body beside him, and made for what he assumed was an _en suite_ bathroom. He wasn't disappointed and, dropping to his knees, paid homage to the porcelain throne.

As he up-chucked, his throat and eyes burning, he allowed his mind to wander. It had been six months and three days since Noah Puckerman's little girl had been born; six months and three days since Mrs Corcoran had taken Beth home to give her a good life; and six months and three days since Noah's heart had been damaged beyond repair. But ever since that heartbreaking moment, Puck had found his libido dwindling, with the simple explanation that he didn't want to have to go through it again. Until he, and whoever he was with, were ready to bring up a kid, he didn't want to risk getting a girl pregnant.

_Fucking good move there, Puckerman_, he thought as he wiped his face and brushed his teeth as he flushed the toilet, thinking back to the person still currently comatose. He made his way to the door and stared at the person on the bed. From the door frame, his eyes travelled up the duvet swaddled body from tips of their toes. Judging from the leg hanging just out of the blanket, this person had killer legs – _dancers legs, maybe a Cheerio _– there was a gentle dip in the mound from hip to midsection but as Noah's eyes took in the face of the person in the bed, his heart stopped dead.

The person, with which Puck had shared a bed and undoubtedly _more_, was none other than McKinley's own, "_Hummel_?" Noah screeched.

Blue-green eyes opened, slightly upturned scrunching as his head throbbed just as harshly as Puck's had.

"Good morning, Puckerman." Kurt said sarcastically as he sat and stretched and Noah couldn't stop his eyes wandering over the lithe body exposed to him.

"What… I mean… you know…" Puck muttered incoherently, his stance at the door changing to defensive.

"It's okay, Puck, I won't tell anyone." Kurt replied, getting out of the bed, and searching for his Calvin Klein boxers and throwing Puck's at him, "After a few weeks at Dalton – totally full of _fags_, F.Y.I – you didn't seriously expect me to return completely inexperienced did you?" The stress on the homophobic slur wasn't lost on Puck. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. You were pretty much paralytic, after all, but when you told me to blow you, who was I to refuse badass _Puckzilla_?"

"So we didn't…?" Puck spluttered.

"Hell no!" Hummel chuckled, pulling on a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans after a pair of bright pink socks, "I might not be inexperienced, but I'm still a virgin, and I'd much rather have my metaphorical cherry popped by someone who actually cares about me." Kurt strutted past him and into the bathroom to freshen up. "I blew you and then jerked myself off. No biggy."

Noah wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted. He felt a certain amount of relief due to the fact he hadn't actually had sex with Kurt, but he was insulted because Kurt didn't deem him _worthy _enough to give him the gift of his virginity. He turned to regard the smaller boy as he went about his ablutions.

As he cast his gaze over the countertenors back, he felt his dick twitch, a few memories coming to his conscious from the previous night's drunken escapade. The little dip in the small of Kurt's back did strange things to Noah, thoughts he'd have never dreamed of before involving Kurt in all sorts of flexible positions. The narrow shoulder blades made Noah think of, if his hand was gently pressing between them, how sexy the contrast in their skin tones would look and the slender neck made Puck's lips and teeth actually ache with the desire to mark Kurt's pale flesh.

He allowed his eyes to travel upwards to Kurt's heart shaped face attached to that swan-like neck. Even Puck knew, even before this little lapse in judgement, how pretty Kurt was – and pretty was the right word, he wasn't sexy like Santana or even cute like Quinn (he was _far_ too Ice-Queen for _that_) but he _was_ pretty; though Puck had to admit, Kurt had the potential to be more than any girl could. Something about the porcelain skin with a smattering of freckles across his gently up-turned nose and the meticulously styled hair. His plump, rosy lips which, if the tingling of his own lips was anything to go by, Puck had kissed a few times the night before. Then there were his eyes. Puck couldn't deny that he was just as entranced by Kurt's eyes – as were everyone else. _The eyes are the windows to the soul_; never had a statement been truer than with Kurt. The countertenor's blue eyes had the incredible capacity to change colour depending entirely on his mood. When he was pissed, they seemed grey as steel; when irritated, they flashed a darker shade of blue; when happy they were a powder blue and when he was upset they turned a watery green.

Overall, Kurt was indeed rather attractive – with or without the Y chromosome – and Puck couldn't really blame himself for jumping the other boy in his inebriated state.

After he was finished, Kurt spun to face Noah, resting his slim fingers against the sink. "Thanks for last night, Puck. Took the edge off." He murmured before moving back into the bedroom. He pulled on the rest of his clothes. "I knew that coming to one of Santana's infamous parties would get me some, though I certainly didn't expect Straight Guy Von Badass to come _begging_ for a blow-job."

After grabbing his bag, Kurt sauntered to the bedroom door, his amazing ass wiggling enticingly. He opened the door and turned one last time. "Thanks again, Puck. Call if you need a hand… or a _mouth_ in future." And with a parting wink and a wave, Kurt was gone.

Puck crawled back to the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets and begrudgingly accepting the Kurt even smelled wonderful.

_I'm so fucked…_ He thought, because oddly, the thought of ploughing Kurt's bubble-butt into the mattress didn't bother him as much as he suspected it should. _Well, at least he wouldn't get pregnant._

And right then, Puck had a hangover induced epiphany.


	3. Chapter 2: Underestimation

**Chapter Two: Underestimation **

On Monday, Puck was skulking down the halls of McKinley, anger written clearly on his fine features. It was coming close the end of first period, and he was already pretty sure that his day couldn't get much worse. On his way in – _early_ – he was slushied by Azimo, someone had spray-painted his locker hot pink and Figgins was out for his blood for something he didn't do – _for once_.

After showering the grape-flavoured stickiness off his body and out of the Mohawk, scrubbing his locker and taking a bollocking, he was just about ready to beat someone senseless. Or fuck senseless.

He needed an easy lay. He needed an opportunity. He needed someone like… the fashion-shrouded male standing at his locker, apparently sorting his hair or putting on some girly face product, although it was hard to tell because his back was turned towards Noah. Afterall, Kurt had said to take him up on the offer should he ever need a hand… or mouth…

Puck couldn't help that his eyes wandered over Hummel's designer clothes, a powder blue turtle-neck sweater – _probably cashmere_ – a pair of tight-fitting, blue Levis – _those I can appreciate_ – and a pair of sissy shoes. There were accessories, but Puck would be damned if he knew what was what.

Noah sauntered towards Kurt with every intention of charming the little queer to within an inch of his virginity, but as he drew nearer and the tardy bell rang, leaving only the two of them in the corridor, Puck knew something was wrong. Something in the way that Kurt hung his head instead of holding it high like he usually did; like he was better than _anyone_ in this hell-hole.

Continuing towards the slender boy until he stood behind him, Puck couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he took in the sight of the fresh, large bruise that Hummel was currently attempting to cover with make-up. Kurt jumped before he glared at Noah.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt applied a little more make-up as he spoke, his face pulling strangely. "Come to finish what the others started or to start something new?" The unshed tears glistening in Kurt's eyes betrayed his feelings and took away the sting of his harsh words. Puck noticed how the ex-cheerio straightened himself and squared his jaw as he looked into Noah's eyes, sizing the footballer up. "Well?" He prompted, applying another layer of cover-up.

Hesitantly, Puck reached out and grabbed Kurt about the waist, shutting his locker door as he guided the other boy down the halls to the deserted nurse's room, ignoring Kurt's quiet protests.

"Puck!" He hissed, finally wrenching himself out of the bigger boy's grip. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Puck worked quietly, checking for an ice-pack and for the baby wipes he knew were around. Once he had located the wipes, he tossed them at the other boy, "Get that girly shit off your face." He grumbled.

Kurt looked surprised as Puck prepared the ice-pack, wrapping the ice in cloth to prevent cold-burn to Kurt's face. Deciding that he should probably do as he'd been told, the smaller boy delicately removed the make-up on his face around his eye and at the top of his cheek, wincing as he did so. His skin was warm and painful, swelling rapidly, much to Kurt's dismay.

Puck told him to sit down and took a chair to sit in front of him. He moved chestnut bangs out of blue-green eyes before murmuring, "This'll hurt a little but it'll stop the swelling." He placed the pack against Kurt's eye as he closed them. The smaller boy hissed and gripped at the sleeve of Noah's letterman jacket before relaxing and sighing appreciatively as the pain in his face dulled a little. He hesitantly reached to keep the pack against his face, gently pushing Puck's hand away.

Only once Puck was sure that Kurt had a steady grip on the pack did he remove his own hand and lean back into his own chair, observing the other boy wordlessly.

"Who did it?" He asked softly, breaking the tense silence.

Kurt cracked open his good eye and stared at Noah, raising his eyebrow, "Want to congratulate them?" He asked back, his eyes wary.

Puck growled and ran a hand through his Mohawk, "No. Just tell me who did it."

Kurt stared at him for a few more moments before shutting his eye again and leaning his head back a little, "Don't see why you'd care, Puck. Not so long ago, you were doing the same thing. You know as well as I that there's no point in squealing, the high school hierarchy makes sure that I stay at the bottom of the food chain." Kurt shrugged, "This isn't really anything new."

Puck shook his head, glaring at Kurt, "I never hit you," he protested hotly, "I've slushied, dumpster tossed and locker slammed you, but I never hit you."

"And you think that makes you better than the guy that did this…?" Kurt returned his gaze, pointing with his other hand at the ice-pack. "Puck, I don't think you realise just how much more hurtful the homophobic slurs are – and you're the worst for it, alongside Santana. I remember every single time a person has called me a name and the hurt is just as raw." Kurt relaxed again, closing his eye. "For you, high school is like a breeze, whether you're in glee club or not; for people like me… well, we're expected to keep our heads down, keep quiet, so excuse me if that's what I want to do, Puckerman."

Puck mulled this over, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing in a horribly embarrassing manner. It was true; after all, he knew that picking on someone like Kurt was a sure-fire way to make sure he didn't get into trouble. _I suppose he just always seems so untouchable, I never thought of how he might feel._

"Look, if you tell who did it, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Noah said, his brows drawing into a frown.

"Just leave it, Puck. I appreciate that you've helped me out… I hadn't thought of actually treating it, but if you get involved, you'll go back to juvie or they'll just get worse; increasing slushie attacks or whatever." Kurt sighed, taking the ice away from his face and opening his eyes to stare at Noah. The bigger boy flinched a little as he took in the very-much visible bruise, a startling contrast to Kurt's naturally pale skin. "Thanks, Noah, but I don't think you quite understand what would happen to you as well, if you defended me. Besides," he lowered his voice to a stage whisper cupping a hand around his sensual mouth, "you wouldn't want anyone to think that the sex-shark Puckerman has been swimming in dolphin-infested waters, now would you?"

And with that parting comment, Kurt left, making a quick get away to his locker to re-apply his make-up. Puck sat still for a few more moments.

After joining glee, Puck could understand where Kurt was coming from. It wasn't easy to just take the insults and the humiliation thrown his way alongside the slushies – in fact he respected Kurt's silence. He growled lowly as Kurt's bruised face flashed across his mind and rubbed a hand across his Mohawk.

And with that, Noah Puckerman realised that he had grossly underestimated Kurt. Kurt Hummel had the strength to bear the weight of every homophobic slur in order for people to vent their anger. But Noah also came to the rather unsettling realisation that if the slight kicker had that sort of strength, perhaps he had the strength to completely ignore the Puckerman-seduction.


	4. Chapter 3: Interrupted

**Chapter Three: Interrupted **

Kurt was confused. He couldn't grasp why Noah Puckerman was trying to be civil. Okay, so Kurt had sucked his dick – _and what a tasty, huge, thick cock it was _– but surely that wasn't enough to warrant _this_ kind of response? Not that Kurt didn't like the attention.

The fashionista gently touched the now yellowing bruise on his face. It had been four days since Noah had helped Kurt in treating the swelling to his face and the larger boy was still very much accommodating, watching out for Kurt and ensuring that the jocks knew he was off-limits, although that didn't stop the select few.

"Hey, Hummel." A silky, distinctly male voice uttered.

"Puckerman." Kurt responded, fixing his hair and glancing at the other boy in his locker-bound mirror. "Shouldn't you have math?"

A large hand settled on his shoulder as Puck leaned closer, keeping eye contact as he murmured, "Couldn't leave my boy on his own, could I?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, slapped the hand away and, as his locker slammed, spun to confront the taller boy. Puck was smirking at the flustered expression Kurt could feel growing on his face.

"Puck," Kurt's brow furrowed as Noah pouted a little, "you of all people should know that what we did had no meaning what-so-ever. Why do you insist on following me around? I certainly don't need protection. If I've got this far without you acting as bodyguard, I sure as hell can make it through another year and a half."

Puck looked a little startled, and Kurt took some pride in the fact that he had thrown Lima's man whore-slash-badass off kilter.

"Uh, Kurt…" Noah hung his head and rubbed the back of his strong neck, "well… Look, do you wanna go for coffee?" Kurt opened his mouth to shoot him down, "Before you say anything, I'd just… I'd like to get the chance to know you. You know, behind all that fashion crap, I bet you're a pretty cool dude."

Okay, so that had Kurt stumped and left his mouth hanging open in what he was sure was a really unattractive manner. Somehow Noah – the boy who had played a part in making Kurt's life a living hell – reminded the countertenor of a lost puppy. Something in the almost defeated stance and the large brown eyes.

The taller boy shifter on his feet a little and looked up and down the currently empty hallway.

"Alright then, Puckerman," Kurt finally relented, "what do you have in mind? Oh, and for the record, don't ever call me dude. I don't much appreciate being called after a camel's foreskin." Noah chuckled at this, and then pulled a strange face.

"Is that what it means?"

Kurt smiled, the edges of his mouth turning up a little and his eyes lighting up. "Yes, so don't call me dude." The countertenor shrugged his satchel a little higher and flicked his fringe. "Where do you wanna go then?"

"How about the Lima Bean?"

"Deal."

* * *

Sat across from Puck, Kurt sipped delicately at his low-fat mocha as Noah deliberated what they should talk about. In the end he voiced the only thing that came to mind, the one issue that had been haunting him for four days.

"So…" He started and Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him over the mug in his hand, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Who was it that hit you, Kurt?"

The mirth in the countertenor's eyes faded and he lowered his drink. "I thought we had this discussion? It's not something I can't deal with, besides, Noah, you don't know them. They attend Dalton, we just had a falling out that day."

"What do you mean, 'a falling out'? It must have been pretty intense for some sissy boy to hit you." Puck said, taking a sip from his own drink.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking, "Puck, we just had a discussion that got out of hand, you think I didn't give as good as I got? _Please_! My dad was on the boxing team at our age, and the football team, do you really think I'm as hopeless as I seem?"

Noah shrugged.

"You know, this is why the football team get hurt – emotionally and physically – you all underestimate your opponents." Kurt chuckled and tapped the table with manicured fingernails.

Puck, on impulse, reached across and gently touched the back of Kurt's slender hand. "I certainly underestimated you, Kurt." He said softly, tracing lazy circles over the supple skin beneath his finger tips. Kurt's face flushed prettily and he swallowed. "Hey," his voice lowered a little, a slight hoarseness entering his tone and he locked eyes with the slimmer boy, "_that_ night… could we… you know? I'd like to try more. Maybe I could even show you a thing or two…"

Kurt's heart was beating so hard he was certain that the larger boy could hear it. Even before their little tryst Kurt – still the 'normal' hormone-riddled teenage boy – had of course fantasised about all kinds of sex-related things with the boy opposite him; after all Noah Puckerman was the school's self-acclaimed sex shark and Kurt had to admit that, with his virgin status, there was definitely something appealing about being cared for by Noah in the sex department.

_Perhaps handing my virginity over to Noah's care wouldn't be such a bad thing?_ The pale boy thought, his face flushing with the images dancing before his eyes as he looked at Puck's large, tanned hand over his own pale, slender one, the difference in their skin tone did funny things to his stomach. _So many people have, after all, and the go back for more… there must be something in Puck that fascinates them._

Slowly, he let his eyes travel from their almost joined hands, up Puck's arm, his mouth going dry as he stared at his impressive biceps for a moment before he moved his gaze onwards resting briefly at Noah's strong neck and finally allowing his gaze to wander over the larger boy's face. An almost square-shaped face with a defined jaw and a rounded chin covered in a subtle amount of stubble. Large, sensual lips slanted a little in his signature smirk, to the right of which was a cute beauty mark that Kurt had not noticed before, dark and set just above where Kurt was sure there were dimples waiting to break out at the slightest hint of a smile. A button nose and eyebrows the same hue as that stupid Mohawk – though the slight curing of the hair on the top of Puck's head wasn't lost on the countertenor and he couldn't help visualising faintly longer hair on the footballer, idly wondering whether it would fall in waves or resemble Jewfro. Then he plucked up the courage to look into the eyes of the boy across from him and suddenly sucked in a quick, silent breath. At first glance, Puck's eyes looked a simple brown, but upon closer inspection, Kurt found that he was staring into eyes that reminded him of the cabin he would go to with his father every year –_ of_ _safety and home_ – Noah's pupils were surrounded by a warm chocolate brown which bled into a wolfish-amber into a pine green, the irises were then ringed with black almost as though God had taken a kohl pencil to them. Overall, Kurt had never really taken note of just how stunning Puck was – especially taking into consideration that tiniest hint of emotional anguish Kurt had seen in those beautiful eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Noah?" Kurt asked, amusement in his tone, even as he, too, lowered his voice to a bedroom sound.

Noah smiled, and sure enough a dimple surfaced a few millimetres below his beauty mark, "Is it working?" He asked back, leaning forward a little.

Kurt smirked, pulling his hand back from beneath Puck's and taking a drink, "You'll have to try harder than that if I have boy from Dalton practically breaking down my door, Puckerman."

Knowing that he had got to Kurt, Noah smiled, drawing himself back to his side of the table and taking a sip of his own drink. "I enjoy a challenge, Kurt." He murmured, openly undressing Kurt with his eyes.

Kurt smiled a little knowing smile, casting his eyes away from Noah's as a blush painted his pale cheeks; then the moment was broken, "Kurt?" Puck looked up and there stood a Hobbit.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hobbit

**Chapter Four: The Hobbit**

"Omigod, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, standing quickly and wrapping his slender arms around the neck of this _Blaine_. "How have you been? How are the Warblers? I _love_ the scarf. I haven't seen you in ages!" The countertenor was smiling gleefully as he pulled back and stared at the smaller man opposite him. Puck decidedly didn't like this particular Hobbit.

"Oh, Kurt, everyone's good, missing you, but they're focusing on their studies. I'm good, still a single-pringle, but that's working well for me. The scarf? On sale, _of course_. And we should totally go out this weekend!" Blaine answered, talking at the same tremendous speed that Kurt had asked the questions before he turned his chocolatey-brown eyes to Puck. "And who's this?"

Suddenly Puck felt as though he was being undressed and he wasn't sure he liked it, Kurt turned towards him and smiled a bedroom smile as he introduced the two to one another, "Noah Puckerman, meet Blaine Anderson, king of the Dalton Warblers; Blaine, meet Puck, my Glee mate." Blaine extended his hand in greeting and Noah accepted it.

"Ah, _Puck_, as in the garden furniture incident?" He asked in good humour and Puck laughed – _maybe he isn't so bad_.

"Can't prove anything." He said, gesturing to an empty chair, "Join us for coffee?"

"Sure, as long as I'm not interrupting anything?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as if he knew _exactly_ what he was interrupting.

"I'll get your drink, Blaine, I owe you after all." Kurt said as he meandered over to the kiosk.

Sat alone with Kurt's friend from Dalton and quickly studied him and his mannerisms. Gentle flicking of the wrists, not much different from Kurt's. A scarf, bought on sale, which Kurt just _loved_. The satchel… then the penny dropped.

"Are you gay?" Puck suddenly blurted, embarrassment flooding his features as Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, I just –"

"No, don't worry I was just surprised, that was pretty much how Kurt asked." Blaine chuckled, bringing his hands to under his chin, his fingers entwined with one another. "Yes, I am; why do you ask?"

Noah shrugged, "I was just wondering." He let his eyes wander over to where Kurt was gently bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Blaine's drink at the counter.

"You're interested in Kurt." It wasn't a question and Noah looked sharply at the hobbit. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Blaine grinned at him, "But I'll tell you what I tell all the others; I swear to God that if you hurt him, I'll castrate you."

_Is this prissy Dalton kid _really_ threatening me?_ Noah thought. "If you're so worried about people hurting him, then you should keep a closer eye on those bastards at your school." Puck told him in a low voice and Blaine frowned in question. "A few days ago I had to treat a bruise on Kurt's face, given to him by one of your lot; if I have to do it again, I'll march up to your school and take care of the parasite myself."

For the second time of meeting Noah, Blaine's eyes widened with disbelief before his face broke into a smile, "I see. Bully turned protector – the age-old tale." He mused just as Kurt arrived back as the table.

As the two smaller boys began to talk about 'girly crap' – shopping and the like – Puck silently regard them. It was obvious to him that Kurt was a little enamoured with Blaine and that there was a possibility that Blaine felt the same, but he couldn't help but think that the two were more like tutor and student. Kurt was clinging to this new friendship with someone who could understand him, and Blaine was taking pride in the fact that he could offer comfort to someone in need – a kind of maternal instinct that Puck had only ever seen in women.

Quietly, Puck took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, grateful, for once, for Shue's insane idea to get all of the Glee members to exchange phone numbers as he came across Kurt's name. Grinning to himself he began to type out a message.

Sliding the phone back into his pocket he sipped at his drink and waited. Sure enough, Kurt's phone buzzed and, still talking to Blaine, the slender boy took his phone out of his satchel-bag.

Noah watched in amusement as Kurt suddenly fell silent and blushed an attractive crimson before surreptitiously looking at Puck from beneath his lashes.

_Kurt. Just imagine what I could do to you with my mouth ;)_

Whilst Blaine idly prattled on, Kurt quickly typed out a reply then put his phone back where it belonged.

Puck removed his phone from his pocket as it vibrated, slumping a little in his chair before he opened the message.

_Noah… can you hear me screaming your name…? Come to my house, 7pm, don't you dare be late, or I may just have to start without you._

Puck was forced to adjust himself a little and he smirked, unconsciously licking his full lips as he felt his cock harden in anticipation. He looked up at Kurt, who was watching him steadily as he spoke to Blaine. Noah nodded then finished his drink.

"I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Blaine." He took the Warblers' hand in a firm grip, and made to leave, throwing over his shoulder, "I'll see you later Kurt." Then he was gone.

Blaine watched him leave previous to turning to regard Kurt carefully. The paler boy was still staring after Noah's shadow with red cheeks and ears and he gently traced a forefinger over his bottom lip, his blue eyes half-lidded.

"Stop it." He said, smiling as he drank a little more of his coffee.

"What?" Kurt asked, snapping out of his reverie and looking surprised.

"Kurt, it's one thing for it to be a fantasy, but…" Blaine shrugged, still smiling serenely at the countertenor, "Have you ever heard of the phrase: those who play with fire get their fingers burned?" Kurt raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "I just hope you know what you're doing…" The hobbit muttered before they changed the conversation towards mundane topics, enjoying one another's company.


	6. Chapter 5: Kurt's House

**Chapter Five: Kurt's House**

Standing outside Kurt's house without the intention of vandalising anything on the property was a new sensation for Noah. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself as he stood on the doorstep, having just rung the doorbell and settled for leaning one hand against the doorframe and slipping the other into his pocket.

No sooner had the door opened than Puck was being pulled into the Hummel house and shoved into the door as it slammed closed.

"Woah," he cried, "easy, Hummel..." before soft, pink lips pressed hard, but chaste, against his own. As fast as the kiss had happened, the intimate touch was gone as Kurt slid gracefully down to his knees, slender hands frantically scrambling at Noah's belt and zipper. The barely audible gasp let out buy the countertenor caused Noah's already half hard cock jump.

Big blue eyes looked up at him as a large hand gently caressed his pale cheek. "Forgot just how _big_ you are..." Kurt murmured before his plump lips wrapped around his cock head. Puck let his head fall back and his eyes slide close as he felt his knees shake. _Jesus, he's good at this..._ Strong slender hands gripped him at his hips, holding him upright and Noah was glad for it, the way Kurt was suckling on him was making him weak from the waist down.

Carefully, Puck let his hands slip into Kurt's immaculate hair as he opened his eyes to take in the sight of the countertenor going down on him. What he saw was almost enough to push him over the edge at an embarrassingly fast pace – completely going against his sex-shark status.

Kurt's blue-grey eyes were staring up at him, mirth in their depths, but his pupils were huge and lust-blown. Both of his hands on each of Puck's hips, gently caressing the skin between his jeans and T-shirt and his mouth open and slick running up and down his considerable member, deep-throating him with ease. Noah groaned low in his throat.

"You're so hot, Kurt." He growled, pushing back the pale boy's bangs. Kurt smiled around his mouthful, allowing his own eyes to slide close, long lashes casting gentle shadows on his cheeks, as his tongue worked wonders.

It didn't take much for Noah after that. Kurt lost himself in sucking the boy above him and as he felt tremors begin to shiver through Puck, he redoubled his efforts, moving his hands around to massage Noah's backside as he allowed the footballer to fuck his face. Kurt increased his suction as Noah's thrusting lost its rhythm, until finally he exploded; coating Kurt's throat with his seed and the countertenor gratefully swallowed every drop down.

Gasping and for breath, Noah slumped against the wall as Kurt's hands left him after tucking his member away and zipping his jeans up. When he opened his eyes, Kurt own eyes were glazed and he was softly running a forefinger back and forth over his bottom lip while his other hand was caressing his throat.

"You...You swallowed?" Noah asked, still panting lightly and a little embarrassed that it had ended so quickly. Kurt nodded absently. "Fucking hot."

"You tasted so _good_." Kurt moaned and just like that Noah was hard again. _Why is Hummel so appealing?_ He thought of all his other sexual encounters up until this _thing _with Kurt. Whilst his more experienced partners oozed sexuality – Santana included – there was something, an innocence perhaps, Kurt possessed that not even his virgin bed partners measured up to... _that's it! His inexperience and innocence is attractive, but he also has an eagerness unmatched... it is 'cause he's a dude?_ Strangely, the thought that Kurt was, indeed, a boy did nothing to kill his still raging hard-on.

Puck knew he should be worried, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Kurt stood and took his hand to lead him silently down to his basement room.

"Where's your Dad?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact he was in _Kurt Hummel's_ room.

"Fishing." The countertenor replied, shifting around the room. "Make yourself at home... never thought I'd have _the_ Noah Puckerman in my house, let alone my room."

Kurt sauntered back over to Puck. "Now, I do believe, Noah, that you sent me a text that I haven't been able to get out of my mind _all_ day." The countertenor smirked at the taller boy, mischief in his eyes.

"Uh-huh... That I did." Noah replied, grinning as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Kurt's skinnies and gently pushed him back towards the plush-looking bed.

Kurt smiled at Puck as the back of his knees gave, forcing him to sit and the taller boy sank to his knees, seductively unzipping Kurt's levis. Kurt gasped as his member met the relatively cool air of his room, shuddering delicately. Noah briefly smirked up at him, jerking Kurt a couple of times, trying to get familiar with touching another boy's cock. _It's not so bad_, he thought as he stared intently at the piece of Kurt currently twitching in his calloused hand.

It was different to his own. Pale and slender... The foreskin still attached entranced him, as he pumped Kurt's dick there were points at which the willowy boy would gasp or moan breathlessly and Noah was _positive_ that most of the reactions were links to this extra portion of velvety skin.

A hand gently touching his face made him desist his staring and look up into kind – _sympathetic_ – blue orbs. "You don't have to, Noah." He whispered softly, running his hand over Puck's Mohawk soothingly. Puck shook his head, _why is Kurt giving me a way out? Does he think I'm not up to it...? IS HE QUESTIONING MY BADASSNESS?!_

"I want to." He whispered back, and he wasn't sure if he was surprised more by his words or the truth in them. Kurt smiled at him and patted Noah's cheek.

After he pressed a kiss into Kurt's palm, Noah got to work. Hesitantly, he licked upwards from Kurt's hairless balls to the very tip of the slender boy's member, using the tip of his tongue to lightly tickle the bundle of nerves beneath the mushrooming head. Kurt writhed, hips twitching minutely, as his hand flew from Noah's face to his muscular shoulder.

"Noah..." He groaned, finger's clenching.

Keeping one hand at the base of Kurt's erection, Puck lowered his mouth onto the tip, sucking lightly and found that he really didn't mind the taste – sweet and bitter and _male_. Kurt threw his head back, moaning, and the hand that wasn't clutching Noah's shoulder delicately gripped the sparse hairs at the base of his Mohawk. Encouraged, Noah continued with his ministrations sinking his mouth to take in half of Kurt's cock, consistently sucking.

Casting his mind back, he remembered everything that felt good about the blowjobs he'd received in the past and put that knowledge to work, paying particular attention to the head of the slim cock in his mouth and the vein running from base to tip. He looked up at Kurt sitting above him; the smaller boy was panting and gazing at Noah with glazed blue eyes, his hands still on the footballer. Puck's own member jumped as Kurt subconsciously licked his full lower lip and thrust forward slightly.

Later, Puck knew he would probably freak about being turned on whilst sucking cock, but as it was, he didn't give a damn and allowed his free hand to drift down to his own arousal, squeezing it before lowering the zipper and pumping himself as he continued to stare up at Kurt.

Blue eyes widened slightly as Kurt realised that the Mohawk-ed boy was pleasuring himself at the same time as sucking earnestly on Kurt. He whimpered, "So _good_, Noah."

Puck was pleased with Kurt's reactions, he liked the fact that prissy little Hummel was falling apart due to his actions and increased in his fervour to make Kurt reach that ultimate release. The hand currently holding the base of Kurt's penis, drifted upwards under the cashmere sweater to tweak a nipple. Kurt shivered and bit his lip, whimpering. Noah let his eyes drift closed as he concentrated on pleasuring the smaller boy.

It wasn't long before Kurt was shaking uncontrollably, pre-cum leaking into Noah's mouth at a steady pace. "Noah-ah! I'm cumming." The countertenor warned, gently pulling at the hair of Puck's Mohawk, giving him the opportunity to pull off. Noah continued suckling, looking up, once more, into Kurt's face; his hand on his own cock moved faster at the sight of Kurt gnawing on his full lip, lust glazed eyes and the sighing noises that he was making. Noah hummed and Kurt let go, flying over the edge.

Puck swallowed the first of the countertenor's seed, surprised to find it wasn't all that bad – he'd expected from the girl who'd given him a blowjob in the past for it to taste awful. As it turned out, Kurt's was reasonably sweet. Absently Puck remembered reading somewhere that the more fruit you ate, the better it tastes, then remembered that Kurt was a healthy eater.

Looking up at Kurt, milking him with his hand, Puck felt a burst of heat shoot through him and without warning he was cumming too, Kurt's name on his lips as the smaller boy continued his high-pitched mantra of, "Noah, Noah, Noah."

Slowly, both boys came down from their highs.

Kurt gently moved his thumb on Noah's face. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah." Noah replied, head resting on Kurt's strong, slim thigh. "Can we... I mean... I'd like to do this again..." _Smoooooooth, Puckerman. You sound like a virgin._

"Me too." Kurt smiled down at him, "But," he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to go for today... dad'll be back soon and I really don't think you want to come face-to-face with his shotgun."

Noah grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to the piece of skin just above Kurt's spent cock. "You're right, I 'spose." He stood, zipping himself up, noticing the open-mouthed, starved look that Kurt gave him, before the countertenor shook himself. "I still wanna do this again, Hummel. And soon."

"You know where I am, Puckerman." Kurt said flirtatiously, smirking and correcting his clothing before showing Noah out.

As Noah got into his truck, he realised that he was smiling uncontrollably and quickly shut his facial expressions down. _This is just about the sex. I don't want a relationship. I just want the sex without the risk of getting someone pregnant._ He thought furiously at himself.

But a small voice whispered, _Why are you so worried about that bruise, still? What was with the jealousy you felt when you met Blaine?_

Noah scowled, pulling out of the Hummel driveway, _Fuck off._ He told the voice.


	7. Chapter 6: Realisation

**Chapter Six: Realisation**

Kurt's mind was in disarray. He and Puck had continued their... _thing_ over the past few weeks and it was going well. Nothing had really changed between them to outsiders, whenever they would see one another at school, Puck would make his customary comment about Kurt's girly demeanour or clothes and Kurt would round on him with some scathing comment about his clothes or his life choices, so no-one, except Blaine, had caught on.

In private, the duo were completely different. Noah would almost come across as _loving_, or at the very least incredibly gentle with Kurt. Where his hands would leave bruises on Kurt's pale skin in the past, the fingertips gave way for Kurt's pleasure. He never pushed for Kurt to give up his virginity, seemingly enjoying their arrangement and respecting his choice to give that part of himself to someone special, although on more than one occasion he had voiced that he did not understand that mentality.

However, this meant that the countertenor was in serious distress over how he was beginning to... _feel_ about his former bully. This new, caring side of Noah was not something he had banked on when they started up their agreement. Kurt had almost hoped that he would be just as brusque as ever and then he wouldn't have had to worry about any danger to his heart. Although, he had to admit, he did like the fact that Puck allowed himself to open up to Kurt a little. He had told Kurt about the goings-on in juvie, how giving Beth away had almost killed him and how much he loved his mother and sister.

Overall, Kurt knew that he was in trouble. And he knew that he had to do something about it. Anything to make the worry in his heart go away. He knew he couldn't afford to fall for Noah Puckerman and his charms.

So it was with this in mind that Kurt found himself standing outside Dalton Academy after school hours waiting for one of the boys to show up so he could enjoy himself.

He didn't have to wait long. "Hey, Kurt." It was Jay. One of Kurt's 'regulars' and he was practically panting already, _although_, Kurt thought fairly, _that could be from basically sprinting towards me as soon as he noticed me_. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Jay. Well, actually, I was looking for someone to scratch an _itch_ of mine..." He smiled coyly, looking up at the other boy through his lashes and running his forefinger down his blazer to toy with one of the buttons.

"My dorm-mate is out for another hour or so..." Jay murmured, his eyes darkening with lust. "We can go there to scratch this... _itch_."

Kurt smiled and nodded, signalling for Jay to lead the way.

* * *

Puck was hanging out with his nine-year-old sister – _so not badass_ – and helping her with her math homework – _seriously, people think I can't do math? I do my own books for God's sake!_ – when she asked, "Who is the pretty boy who comes over sometimes...?" Noah was shocked and he knew his face must have told her so as she continued, "It's just that he's not like you're other friends who are boys... And he's a 'special' friend isn't he?" She turned her big, doe-eyes to him and smiled.

For a moment he just gaped at her like a fish out of water, before he could find the sense of mind to reply. "Yeah. Yeah he's a 'special' friend. His name's Kurt... He's in Glee club."

She nodded and as she went back to her work, she spoke up again, "Jenna has two dads." _Ok, so now I'm stumped... where is she going with this...?_ "She says that they love each other a lot and that it's just like having a mum and dad. And Santana left you for Brittany..."

"Where are you going with this, Lily?" He asked impatiently, tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter where they were doing her homework.

"I'm just saying, No-No, that it's normal." She patted his hand and smiled again. Noah suddenly felt a weight, that he hadn't even known he was carrying, lift from his chest. Then as quickly as the conversation started, it was over. She frowned at the paper on the table, "I don't get this question." She said.

He grinned and took the pencil from behind his ear, quickly looking at the question, "Ah, carry the four over, you see?"

* * *

"That. Was. _Fantastic_." Jay murmured, basking in the afterglow with the top of his pants still resting on the middle of his thighs.

Kurt smiled, but didn't reply, swinging his slender legs over the edge of the bed and tucking himself away. It didn't feel as good as it should have. Noah had ruined him... And now... Now he knew what was trembling in heart, what was attempting to blossom. He was _falling_ for Noah Puckerman. _Hard._ And he was doomed.

Collecting his things from the chair by the desk of Jay's dorm, he cast a final glance at the boy on the bed, "Thanks for the fun." He said before he left.

Making his way back to his car through the halls of Dalton, he found himself casting his mind over the past couple of weeks again.

Unlike many of Kurt's sexual partners, Noah never pressured Kurt into giving up his virginity and for that he was grateful, but knowing what was in his heart now, he was beginning to wonder whether giving that part of himself to his former bully would be that big of a deal. Puck was the first person to respect Kurt's decision to keep his virginity intact, but also the first person to truly touch his heart enough to prevent him enjoying sexual relations with anyone else.

Kurt would be the first to admit that he had been crushing on Blaine on their first meeting, but it hadn't affected him as badly as this. He could still enjoy himself with others. Kurt would even go as far to say that he was even... In _love_ with Noah. He couldn't think of any reason as to why he would feel so dirty after doing what he had done before the Mohawk-ed teen entered the picture.

At this point in time, Kurt couldn't see anyone else that he would be willing to give himself to. Would he go to college a virgin? If he did, would he, by then be too scared to give away that part of himself? Or worse, would he be unable to forget this feeling that was currently growing for Noah?

It was starting to get dark and once he reached his car and was safely inside the cab he took his phone out of his bag and tapped it lightly on his mouth as he debated as to whether he was ready for this step.

Physically, he was prepared. Mentally and emotionally... he was unsure, but wasn't it what most people wanted? To give themselves to someone they knew they had feelings for? Besides the fact that Kurt knew that Noah would at least know what he was doing...

Sighing, he typed out his message.

* * *

Noah was making dinner for his mother and Lily – _so I'm domestic, so what? I'm still badass_ – who were sitting at the kitchen counter, when his mobile vibrated in the pocket of his ratty, old jeans. He smiled when he saw that it was from Kurt. However, upon opening the message he could feel his expression become one of shock.

"What's wrong, Noah?" His mum asked, concern etched on her features as she turned her eyes away from the spreadsheet – _her work_ – in front of her, to her son.

"Nothing, Ma. Something good." Noah smiled, re-reading the text to make sure he wasn't dreaming it.

_I want you. Inside me. As soon as possible. I'm ready. Your place, or mine?_

Noah replied: _Ma and Lily are out tomorrow... its a Saturday. My place._

It was only then that Noah's mind registered the importance of this to Kurt and the fact that he wasn't freaking out about possible repercussions. Perhaps that would have been the time for some 'soul searching'... Instead he just fantasised about how gorgeous Kurt would look writhing under him in his bed.

_Gorgeous? _


	8. Chapter 7:The Big 'A'

****Sorry for the wait guys! This one's a tad longer than the other's and still not happy with the smut, but oh, well. Here it is; _Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven: The Big 'A'**

As Kurt pulled up outside Noah's house, he felt the butterflies begin to flutter around in the pit of his stomach. _This is a big step, Kurt, _he told himself, _but you can take solace in the fact that Noah is an honorary virgin in this aspect... At least with guys..._

Sighing, he checked his hair in his rear view mirror one last time before stepping out of his baby and confidently striding up the driveway. Overall, he _did_ feel pretty confident; people lost their virginity all the time after all. Besides, he knew that he looked good. He was wearing his tightest of skinny jeans which hugged his ass and thighs beautifully, accessorised with a black leather belt, mid-calf high boots, leather of course – not the easiest thing to find in his size – and a cream knitted jumper that had a tendency to slip of one pale shoulder. His clothes had always provided a security blanket and today would be no different.

After brushing imaginary lint off his clothes he summoned the courage to raise his fist and gently tap on the door.

* * *

Noah was in a pickle. He didn't know what Kurt was expecting – well, other than the obvious – but he knew that Kurt was a romantic and he felt that he should go that extra mile to make Kurt feel as though he had made the right decision and to make himself feel worthy of the gift he was being given.

With this in mind, he had spent _hours_ tidying the house after the departure of his Ma and Lily to his Nana's in Columbus. He had cleaned the house from top to toe, from his bedroom to the kitchen, and made sure that Kurt would feel relaxed as possible. He'd even gone as far as to invest a little money in flowers and in making dinner seeing as it was about four in the afternoon, he figured that Kurt may not have eaten yet – or at least that was how he justified himself.

He had managed to shower and find clean clothes to change into. A pair of old jeans, faded in all the right places and that clung flatteringly to his ass and a tank top, over which he had put a short sleeved button up, leaving all the buttons undone.

He was just giving himself a onceover in his mother's full length mirror – _I look hawwwt_ – when the doorbell rang and he smiled. Kurt was here.

Running a hand over his Mohawk, he went downstairs to let the countertenor in, grabbing the bouquet of half a dozen coral roses. He had asked the florist for a bunch of flowers that would mean 'I want you' or something similar. Apparently his end choice had meant something like 'I desire you and want you to remember me' which, after briefly thinking it over, Puck had decided was pretty much what he wanted to convey.

Before he opened the door he took a steadying breath and smiled as he thought of all the effort he had put in.

"Do you know how long it took you to open the damn door?" Was the first thing Hummel asked, playfully glaring at the taller boy. Noah knew his mouth was open, but Kurt looked absolutely stunning, all pale skinned and nervous.

"Nice to see you, too, Kurt," He smirked, stepping aside to allow him entry.

Although the two of them had been messing around for quite sometime, Kurt hadn't been over to Noah's for more than a handful of times and the only places he knew where Noah's room and the upstairs bathroom. As a conditioned reflex, he immediately headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, amusement lacing his voice and Kurt turned to tell him that he was heading to the bedroom when his eyes caught sight of the bouquet in his hand, held to his muscular chest. "These are for you." Puck mumbled, his face heating up, "And if you follow me, I'll get dinner ready."

Kurt was speechless. He had expected tonight's events to be almost like a business deal. Go to Noah's, go upstairs, lose virginity, leave... But once again, Noah was just full of surprises as he gently led Kurt into the kitchen and moved him to sit down at one of the counters, handing him the flowers as he did so.

"On the menu tonight, we have; grilled chicken with rice and peas – I know you like to be healthy – however for desert we have a _sinful_ lemon cheesecake." He grinned at the still-shell-shocked Kurt.

Kurt cleared his throat, "That's lovely, Noah, but you really didn't have to do this." He murmured, running his lean fingers softly over the rose's petals, "I'd already made up my mind to... you know..."

Noah crossed the small kitchen to where Kurt was sitting, looking somewhat lost in this situation. He smiled gently and caressed Kurt's soft cheek, forcing him to lock gazes with the larger boy. "I know," he said softly, "but I know how much this means to you and I wanna do it right." Kurt smiled gingerly up at him, "So, let's eat, Kurt."

"Okay." Kurt said quietly, a blush painting his pale skin.

Dinner went by without much fuss after that. Kurt was truly surprised at Noah's insight and even more shocked by his cooking skills. Alright, the food was simple enough, but just the fact that he had _made_ it without burning it or the house down was enough to impress the countertenor. The last time Finn had cooked, Kurt was forced to redecorate the kitchen. The chicken was just right and the rice wasn't undercooked. The cheesecake was absolutely divine and Kurt had moaned appreciatively as the first mouthful had touched his taste buds. Noah had noted with no small amount of smugness that it was the same noise Kurt made when he would swallow Puck's seed and he felt himself harden underneath the counter.

On impulse, Noah scooped up some of his own cheesecake and reached it across the table to hover before Kurt's sumptuous lips. Kurt regarded him curiously for a moment but leant forward to take the dessert, tongue wrapping around the fork and eyes closing as he savoured the treat. Noah's breath quickened as Kurt reciprocated and offered some of his cheesecake to Noah. And it continued, with a few scattered laughs as one or the other would end up with the treat smeared across their mouth or chin.

Then, before either of them really knew how it happened, they were leaning across the counter top to kiss one another. Noah's hand wandered over to take Kurt's own, slender one, lacing their fingers together as his other hand grasped at the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt moaned and Puck thought it was time to take this to the bedroom.

Pulling away he stood and moved around to stand in front of the now blushing countertenor, running his calloused thumb over the back of Kurt's supple hand. Kurt looked down at their hands, swallowing audibly. He was nervous.

"Come on." Puck murmured softly, not wanting to startle the boy in front of him, "Let's go upstairs."

Kurt nodded and his grip on Noah's hand tightened just a little as they meandered up the stairs, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

Noah was just hoping that everything was going to go according to plan. In his room he had set up numerous candles that he had to light but he thought that it would give the romantic setting that Kurt needed.

Kurt was wondering if this was the right decision. But he knew he trusted Puck – a frightening revelation considering the boy was once his bully – and that he was, at this point, thinking with his heart. And his heart was certain that Noah was the one it wanted.

Noah stopped them outside the door to his room, turning to hold Kurt's flushed face in his hands. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Kurt eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but did as he was asked. Noah kissed him chastely on the lips before opening the door and leading the smaller boy inside. Swiftly he went about the room and lit the candles.

"What are you doing?" Kurt muttered, "Tidying up your man-crap?"

Noah chuckled, moving back to the countertenor and brushing a hand tenderly through Kurt's immaculate hair. Instead of the screeching objection he was expecting Kurt leaned into the caress with a nervous smile. Noah lowered his head and kissed the smaller boy gently before murmuring against plump lips, "Open your eyes, babe."

Blue-grey eyes locked onto hazel briefly before scoping around the room. Kurt's breath hitched. The floor was clear of debris – _a much welcomed change_ – the bed had been changed and the ratty sheets, that Kurt had grown accustomed to, had been changed to a brand-new dark cotton blend. Then there were the candles, gently bathing the room in a seductive glow and bringing forth a romantic feel.

"Oh, Noah..." He croaked, his hands coming up to cover his mouth with shock.

Puck dragged a hand over the back of his own neck, looking down a little embarrassed, "Well, yeah... Like I said earlier; I, uh, I know how important this is to you and I want to do it right... even if that means losing some of my badassness." Suddenly, he had an armful of Kurt who had launched himself at Noah in gratitude and wobbly emotion.

"Thank you, Noah..." He whispered, his voice shaking with nervousness and a few happy tears. He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and kissed him passionately, one hand scratching in between broad shoulders. Noah kissed the smaller boy back, allowing his own hands to run up and down the slender body shivering anxiously in his arms, before grabbing at the backs of Kurt's muscular thighs.

"Wrap them 'round me." He muttered between kisses and as the smaller boy did so, he made their way to the bed, gently laying Kurt down upon the duvet. They kissed leisurely, hands gently exploring one another until Kurt, with shaking hands, began to slide Noah's shirt off his shoulders, fingertips lingering on the skin of his impressive arms. Noah shrugged it off the rest of the way and rose to his knees to remove his undershirt, Kurt's blue eyes raked approvingly over his tanned and muscular torso as his pale cheeks flushed daintily.

Noah allowed his hands to brush along Kurt's jaw as he softly kissed him before letting his them wander to the hem of Kurt's sweater to push it up his slender belly to rest, bunched up beneath his chin. Kurt's own fingers clenched themselves in the sheets and Noah kissed and nipped down the countertenor's jaw line to bite into his tantalizing collarbone, sucking a mark into existence there. Kurt writhed upwards and gripped Noah to his chest, hips thrusting forwards as he tried to gain friction.

"Noah..." He moaned as the larger boy lapped at a rosy nipple. Puck chuckled airily, huffing warm air against the pale canvas in front of him. Kurt grabbed impatiently at Noah's head before slipping his hands down the footballer's chest and playing with his dusky nipple in return.

Puck moaned and sucked another hickey into Kurt's skin. The countertenor panted and wriggled his hands down Puck's abs to toy with the waistband of his jeans before popping the button.

Noah pulled away and looked up into misty blue eyes, "Wait a minute, Kurt." He smiled reassuringly when Kurt's face became concerned. "I want to see you." He whispered, tugging on Kurt's clothes.

"Don't you _dare_ throw them on the floor, Noah..." Kurt growled as he sat up and removed his knitted jumper completely, sinking back down to his elbows as Puck unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the belt-loops and unzipped the skinny jeans attached to Kurt's shapely legs. Looking up into Kurt's face, he chuckled and fingerwalked down his thigh before gripping the zip to Kurt's boots – _they're definitely 'fuck me' boots_ – slowly he pulled the zippers down, watching as Kurt's eyes darkened with a lust well known to Puck by now.

Once the boots were removed, Noah seductively pulled off Kurt's black socks, lightly tickling the soles of his feet causing Kurt to giggle, before returning to the removal of skin-tight jeans, the slightly rough material dragging over Kurt's smooth skin. His slim erection was tenting his black boxers and Noah actually felt his mouth water a little at the thought of wrapping his mouth around it.

He looked up into Kurt's face, silently asking permission as he hooked calloused fingers into the waistband of the countertenor's underpants. In response, Kurt lightly stroked Puck's cheek and smiled. Keeping eye contact – _I'm pretty sure I could drown in those eyes_ – the larger boy slid the obtrusive material off and within seconds had his lips encircling Kurt's cock. This wasn't new territory and Kurt was comfortable with it, his head flying back as his hands gripped at Noah's head and his thighs clenched, forcing him closer.

Then Kurt returned his gaze to Noah's, drinking in the sight he made. Full, pouting lips wrapped firmly around him a little red and slick with spit, cheeks hollowed as he sucked earnestly and hazel eyes staring up at the boy with an intensity that made Kurt shudder with delight and grasp the sparse hairs at the nape of Noah's neck.

"So good..." He moaned as Noah reached up to his bedside drawer to grab the tube of lube he knew was residing there as well as a couple of condoms and place them at Kurt's side.

Pulling off Kurt's dick, he pumped the length a few times as he pressed butterfly kisses into a sharp hipbone. "You sure about this, babe?" He murmured against smooth skin, rubbing the very tip of his nose there for a second. Kurt looked down at him as he, himself, reached for the lube beside him and passed it to Puck, before laying back.

"More sure than I've felt about anything, Noah."

"If you want to stop at anytime, just say the word." Noah said, running his thumb comfortingly across Kurt's hip as he took the lube and applied it to his fingers expertly. Kurt nodded minutely then gasped, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets, as the first finger breached his virgin entrance. "You've never done this before?" Kurt shook his head fervently and Noah felt his heart swell with something akin to pride. _I'm the first one... ever... he hasn't even..._

He took Kurt into his mouth again and suckled softly to distract from the second finger dipping into his entrance, sliding deep and curling to press insistently against Kurt's prostate causing the smaller boy to arch off the bed, panting. "Oh my Gaga, _Noah_!"

"Good?" Noah asked, smirking up at his soon-to-be lover. Kurt smiled down at him and spread his legs further apart.

"More, Noah. I need _more_."

Puck stared up at the smaller boy, the boy he had bullied, lying open and wanting on his bed and felt his mouth go dry. _If I'd known he was gonna be this hot, I woulda tried this a lot sooner_, slowly he raised himself up to kiss Kurt passionately, pouring everything into it until he felt as exposed as the boy beneath him.

As Kurt began to writhe and keen, Noah swiftly added a third and final finger to the countertenor's hole ruthlessly abusing his prostate until he was hesitantly pressing himself back onto those magic digits. Noah moaned into Kurt's mouth at his eagerness and pressed a little harder into him, causing the boy to whine.

"_Noah_...!" He gasped, pulling from the kiss and grabbing onto Puck's head as he glared at the boy above him, his cheeks tinted rouge with arousal and embarrassment. "I swear by my Gucci sweater, if you don't get a move on, I _will_ be forced to continue this on my own!"

Puck chuckled and rubbed the tip of his nose against Kurt's, bringing his free hand up to push back formerly perfect bangs. "Alright, babe..." He sat upright again, gently withdrawing his hands from Kurt eliciting a mew, to rid himself of troublesome and, by this point, rather painful pants, when Kurt softly touched the hand about to unzip the fly on his jeans.

"Let me...?" Kurt asked, turning utterly innocent eyes toward him. Noah smiled and let his own hands fall away and letting his eyes fall closed. Patiently he waited for Kurt to unleash Puckzilla, allowing himself to let his own thought's wander a little as to what this all could mean. On one hand, this could work out brilliantly. Kurt would have the stick dislodged from his ass and not have to resign himself to being a virgin for the rest of his high school career as Noah sat back (perhaps literally in the future) and reaped the benefits as well... _Or_... Or this could go horribly, _horribly_ wrong... If Kurt were to tell the population of McKinley his reputation would be on the line; plus, why was Kurt so ready to lose his virginity to him now, when only a month or so ago he had deemed Puck 'unworthy'?

Then he was back in the present, with Kurt opening the top of his jeans and sliding them down to mid-thigh, his legs still spread open and wanting. The smaller boy took a moment to stare lustily at Noah's cock standing proud between his legs and leaking just a little. Kurt reached for the lube, allowing it to warm in his shaking hands before applying it to Puck's impressive length.

Noah flinched away and grabbed Kurt's wrists for a second, "Wait, Kurt," He looked at the shocked boy, "What about protection?"

Kurt smiled minutely and shook his head, glancing down at Noah's cock again, "You're clean, right?" Puck answered in the positive and Kurt's smile widened. "I wanna feel _you_ for my first time." He whispered shyly, his face turning crimson as he looked Puck in the eyes.

Noah leaned forward to kiss Kurt as he let go of slim wrists and allowed the smaller boy to caress him with slick hands. Puck shuddered, moaning at the hesitant touches and kissing Kurt deeper as his hands slid into Kurt's hair, massaging gently.

When he felt that Noah was safely lubricated, Kurt laid back again, spreading his legs that little bit wider and Puck knew that the boy would have been unable to do so before the Cheerio's stint.

"You ready?" He whispered against Kurt's mouth, pressing the tip of his erection to Kurt's wet and open hole. Kurt nodded and as Puck pushed himself into that exquisitely tight heat, the smaller boy grabbed his broad shoulders and kissed him as he let out a pained whimper at the burn of the stretch. Noah continued until he felt his balls nestled, hot and heavy, against Kurt's tight rear.

He panted into the face of the boy under him. "Are you ok, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed lightly and through the few tears slipping silently down his face. "I have your monster cock inside me... How do you think I feel?" The countertenor growled and Noah chuckled, gently kissing Kurt's forehead. "_Ouch_... J-just stay still for a moment."

"Okay, babe." Puck smiled and shuddered lightly as Kurt's inner walls gripped him spasmodically as he adjusted. "God, Kurt... You feel so good around me." Noah let his head fall onto the boy's slim shoulder as he tried to gain control of himself.

It hurt. A lot. But, at the same time, being joined with the boy that Kurt loved made him feel complete. It made him feel as though everything he'd had to endure was worth it for this one moment. The deep set burn sparked a fire in Kurt and as the ache began to fade, he found himself beginning to writhe, holding desperately to Noah.

"You can move." He whispered, low and into the shell of Puck's ear, making him shiver.

Slowly, the boy above him rolled his hips, this arm resting at the elbow either side of Kurt's head; and as Noah tentatively increased his thrusting, until he was making languorously slipping from Kurt's entrance almost completely before pushing back in, the larger boy kissed the countertenor deeply, his own brow furrowing lightly at the passion rushing through him for the boy he once tormented.

As Noah's intensity grew, as did Kurt's. Their orgasms were approaching quickly, and though both knew that this ecstasy would not last, they were accepting of the fact that their stamina was greatly reduced due to their combined nervousness and passion.

Kurt began thrusting himself back against Noah, increasing the intensity for the both of them. Noah going deeper than before as Kurt's prostate was brutally stimulated until Kurt caved.

"Please..." He panted, watery eyes staring up at Puck, "Come with me, Noah."

Noah growled and slammed into Kurt as one hand slid down milky skin to pump the dripping cock of the countertenor. It was Kurt's undoing and he came with a mewling cry, his thighs clenching ever tighter to Noah's hips and his slick insides milking Noah's girth.

The way Kurt's head flew back, the cry resonating from his lips and the incessant contracting and shuddering of the supple body beneath him, tore Noah's own climax from him and into Kurt, leaving him to slump, quivering, against a smooth, heaving chest.

* * *

It was an hour or so before they awoke, Noah was still buried deep in Kurt's channel and though he felt himself begin to harden, he doubted that Kurt would be ready for intercourse again so soon – he was, after all, aware of how much it could hurt for virgin's the first time around. Kurt's slender arms were wrapped around him and his heart seemed to skip a beat when he looked into the innocent sleeping face of the boy he had deflowered. _Beautiful._

Slowly, he withdrew himself, an unmanly whimper ripped from him as he watched his seed trickle from Kurt's open entrance. Kurt shifted in his sleep and his eyes open, briefly filled with pain before his vison cleared.

"Hey." Noah murmured, sitting up and stretching, muscles bulging subtly.

"Hey." Kurt croaked.

"How's your body?"

"Sore. But not the worst kind of pain." Kurt sat up cautiously, his arms shaking a little as he supported his weight on unsteady limbs. "Do you need me to leave?" he asked, wrapping the sheets around himself and endearing himself to Puck further. The larger of the two checked the time before replying.

"I'm pretty sure we have enough time to a shower... If you'd like?"

Kurt smiled and for some odd reason, Noah was reminded of the sun, "I'd like that, Noah." He said.


	9. Chapter 8: Tests

**Chapter Eight: Tests**

They continued with their new development in their relationship and Puck finally felt more satisfied than ever before – having no need to go elsewhere, looking for a little 'something-something'. Kurt had all the necessary bases covered. When they had done the deed, Noah had no idea that Kurt's sexual awakening would be so profound leading to everything from vanilla-sex to light BDSM, the countertenor was probably the most adventurous of all his partners; even more audacious, perhaps, than Santana and that was a tall order.

It had been two months since that first time and all in all, Puck was rather pleased of Kurt. He had known from the first time they had sex that, with practice, Kurt would turn out to be a helluva firecracker in the bedroom. As it happened, Kurt was more than the larger boy could ask for. Thus far they'd had sex in the parking lot, behind the dumpsters (after hours), in the two janitor closets, in the choir room (with Kurt bent over the piano – _that_ was Puck's favourite) and in the park on one occasion. _Damn that diva's kinky... and horny..._ Sometimes Noah even wondered if, perhaps, Kurt was even more insatiable than himself.

Still, nothing had changed between the two of them to outsiders and it was working really well for the both of them.

However, one Saturday morning, (Burt and Carole were in Columbus and Finn was over Rachel's) Puck was round Kurt's, taking advantage of the queen-size bed stretched, naked, beside the slender boy who was equally naked. Kurt had shifted to lay half on top of Noah, with his lithe arm across his muscular stomach and was nuzzling his chest as he tried to get comfortable in his sleepy state. It was then, looking down upon Kurt's sleeping face, his long lashes fluttering lightly against his cheeks as he dreamed and the sun slipping through the window and bathing Kurt in a golden glow, that Puck felt his heart clench. The thought of _I'm not good enough for him_, ran rampant through his mind but he ignored it in favour of relishing the felling of Kurt pressed against him. Kurt awoke as Noah gently ran his hand through soft locks of chestnut hair, dishevelled and charming.

"Hey." The smaller boy murmured.

"Morning, gorgeous." He whispered back, savouring the blush that spread across pale cheeks at the endearment before leaning in to lock their lips passionately.

Unfortunately, just as things were getting heavier – Kurt's nimble fingers lightly playing with Noah's nipple and Noah's hand drifting down to gently finger Kurt's sensitive opening – the countertenor suddenly leapt from the bed and rushed towards the spotless en-suite, a hand over his mouth.

Puck laid there for a moment, stunned, until he heard retching from the open bathroom door. With a grimace, he stood from the bed and wandered to where Kurt was paying homage to the porcelain throne. He didn't expect that 'heart-clench' again as he took in Kurt's appearance, unclothed and vulnerable as he shuddered and emptied his stomach again into the toilet. Without really knowing how it happened, Noah suddenly found himself at Kurt's side, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin of his back and running a cold flannel against the back of his swanlike neck until Kurt's vomiting subsided.

"You ok, Princess?" Noah asked, unsure of what to do with these sudden, dare he say it, _feelings_ which had seemingly sprung up out of nowhere for the smaller boy.

"No." Kurt answered honestly, a small, sarcastic smile on his face. "I feel better now, though." He grimaced, "Sorry about ruining 'the mood'."

Noah shook his head, "Don't worry, babe, I won't _actually_ die if I don't have sex." Kurt chuckled at this before promptly turning green and turning back to the toilet just in time to up-chuck once more.

* * *

An hour later found the two of them, teeth brushed, cuddled up again under the covers after Noah had put on _RENT_, one of Kurt's favourite musicals, which Puck wouldn't kill himself over having to watch. Besides the boy who he'd been having sex with for the last two months was ill, and if there was one thing Noah Puckerman knew he was good at (other than sexing it up) it was looking after sick people; having a younger sister who frequently came home with new diseases did that to a person.

Kurt was feeling weak and feeble and, more than anything, he was really irritated that their sexy-time had been cut short by a stupid stomach bug. He hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days, the smell of various food stuffs sending his head reeling and stomach churning. Earlier in the week he had vomited once or twice, but just thought it might be due to overworking himself and the added stress of keeping his growing feelings from Noah, however, now he was starting to feel a little worried.

"Babe, I'm gonna make food, are you hungry?" Noah asked, lightly squeezing his shoulders and pressing a kiss into his hairline. Kurt's heart fluttered violently.

"Honestly, I'm not really hungry... but I s'pose I could have something light?" He thought for a moment, "I think I have some soup in the cupboard."

Noah smiled, "Ok, babe, I'll be back in a bit." Then, after kissing Kurt's forehead softly and pulling on one of Kurt's too-big pairs of sweats, he made his way up from the basement to the kitchen, leaving Kurt to wallow alone.

_Maybe I should go to the doctors...? It's been what, a week since I started feeling ill...? Yeah, I'll go to the doctor's today._ Kurt sighed, this 'relationship' with Noah was amazing – the sex was _incredible_ – but every time he gave himself to Puck he felt a little more of himself die inside. He knew that what he was doing wasn't healthy. And worse, he knew that if Burt were to find out, he would be so very disappointed. As he had told his son, he _was_ worth so much more, and Kurt knew that, but he really didn't want to let go of the arrangement he had going with the footballer. He wasn't ready. Surely after all the shit he had gone through due to his sexuality he deserved to be (kind of) happy...? To know and learn the kindness of skin against skin?

There were other times when, upon joining with Puck, he would find himself beginning to feel complete, healed and then reality would settle in, a reality in which there was no room in Noah's life for the 'Fag'. Kurt sighed again, _maybe it's time to end it...?_ A voice at the back of his mind murmured, _as if you have the strength_.

Thankfully, he was saved from his melancholic thoughts by Noah returning to the basement, with a steaming bowl of soup with a few slices of bread on the side and what looked to be cheese on toast for Puck. The soup smelt good, but it wasn't one of the tinned kind that Kurt had in the kitchen.

"Did you _make_ me soup?" Kurt asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

Noah smiled, "Old Jewish recipe, guaranteed to settle your stomach." Kurt smiled back at him and sat up in bed, the covers pooling around his hips. Puck placed the tray on Kurt's lap and the two of them began eating.

"Oh my gosh! Noah this is amazing! How'd you make it?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm 'fraid that's a secret Princess, just enjoy it and I promise to make it for you again." Kurt felt his heart swell at that, but ignored it desperately in favour of eating the food in front of him.

* * *

After Noah left, Kurt spent a couple more hours around the house, before dressing – to the nines, of course, and hopping into his baby to head toward the nearest walk-in centre. It was with great trepidation that he sat in the waiting room, nerves making his knees bounce, until his name was called by the homely looking nurse behind the desk.

"Just go right on in." She said, smiling kindly; Kurt tried to smile back, but he had a feeling it appeared to be more of a grimace.

He stopped for a moment just outside the doctor's room to calm himself, _it's probably nothing_. He knocked before entering and sat down once inside. The doctor – a relatively young man – turned to him with a wide, trustworthy smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel, I'm Dr. Turner, what seems to be the problem?"

Kurt swallowed, "Basically, over the past week or so – though now I think about it, it's probably closer to two weeks – I've been feeling very nauseous and I've vomited on more than one occasion. Mostly it's early in the morning, from when I get up 'til about noon, but sometimes I feel unwell for most of the day." Kurt took a breath to assess what he'd said. "Often, I feel sick when I catch a whiff of something... recently it's been eggs but before it was coffee – _that _caused me no end of grief."

The doctor looked thoughtful, his brows drawn low over his eyes; he leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers steepled. "Kurt, are you sexually active?"

_Omigod! I'm gonna die, I've got an STD from that man whore!_ "Yes. Recently..."

"With men or women?" Kurt hesitated; Ohio was a small-minded place to live after all. "You don't have to worry, everything you say in here is completely confidential." Dr. Turner said with a reassuring smile.

"Men..."

"Ok. Kurt... Have you been using condoms?"

"Oh, God... I've got AIDs or something haven't I? I'm gonna kill him! He told me he was clean, that –"

"Calm down, Kurt. You're not going to die. Though I will take that as a 'no'." The doctor paused, his blonde hair falling across his face a little. "Have you ever heard of Carriers?" Kurt shook his head and the doctor looked a little upset. "Ok, first I'm going to run some tests to confirm my theory on just what is causing you discomfort and, if I'm correct, we're going to have a little chat. It that alright?" Kurt nodded, "We'll start with the urine test and then I shall draw some blood, just to be sure."

"Ok." Kurt said as he was handed the little plastic tub, his mind swimming. As he closed the door to the tiny en-suite Kurt's mind was working at a million miles an hour but the one thought that kept circling around in his head was: _what is a Carrier?_

* * *

"Right then, Kurt, let's have a look at these results." The doctor said cheerily as he opened the file on his desk. After a few moments of scanning over the data he found there, Kurt so tense he thought he was going to pee himself, the blonde man finally looked up at the high school student, slowly shutting the file and leaning forward again. "Do your parents know that you're gay, Kurt?"

"It's just me and my dad, though he recently remarried, and yes. Yes, I told him about a year ago."

The doctor smiled, "Good."

"Uhm. Dr. Turner... I'm sorry, but since you mentioned it, I can't stop thinking about it. What _are_ Carriers?"

He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck, reminding Kurt of Noah, "Right. Carriers. Well, during the late 70s and early 80s there was a great deal of controversy concerning homosexuals and... well, I'm sure you've heard about all that and most of what was told to them: 'It's not right', 'It goes against God' and 'Lovemaking is for men and women to make babies'." Kurt nodded and the doctor sighed. "Doctors, in support of the homosexuals – the men in particular – began to experiment. It started with animals and once the tests proved effective they began to move on to humans. Unfortunately, some of the drugs went awry and ended up in a warehouse where they sat for a good amount of time. It's been said that they were labelled as prenatal vitamins and still in date. They looked to fit the bill and they were distributed. The drugs were of course illegal, but by the time the medical personnel had it sussed the 'damage' had been done." Kurt leaned further forward in his seat. This was a piece of gay culture he had not been aware of. In the back of his mind, he didn't miss the disgust in the doctor's voice as he ground out the word 'damage', but he promised himself he would address it later. "The drugs, codenamed: Seahorse, caused male embryos to... it made them able to make babies with other men. Effectively, the drugs made it possible for gay men to have children with their partner should they so desire. These males are few, but every so often a case like yours may pop up and we at least know how to deal with it, whatever the patient may choose to do."

Kurt sat in stunned silence. _Baby?_

"Kurt." A hand waved in front of his face, "Your results came back positive. You're pregnant."

* * *

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Every single one of the home pregnancy tests that he had bought on the way home was giving the same reading. _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._ He had thought it was some kind of cruel joke, but with so many little plus signs staring up at him it was hard to deny it.

Burt and Carole had just gotten back from Columbus when he arrived home and he'd shut himself in his room without so much of a 'Hello'. Now he was going to have to tell his dad.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs to find his dad sitting on the couch watching another re-run of that blasted Deadliest Catch. Kurt walked to the side of the sofa, his head down and hands grasping tightly at his shirt – a nervous gesture he had thought he had left behind – before he spoke.

"Daddy." He whispered, his voice catching as tears slipped silently down his face, Burt looked at him, his face growing swiftly concerned, "Daddy, I have to tell you something."


	10. Chapter 9: Daddy Burt

**Chapter Nine: Daddy Burt**

"_Daddy." He whispered, his voice catching as tears slipped silently down his face, Burt looked at him, his face growing swiftly concerned, "Daddy, I have to tell you something."_

* * *

Upon hearing his beloved son's voice quiver, Burt had turned off the television and was on his feet and wrapping Kurt in a bear hug, desperate to offer comfort. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He pulled back a little to cup Kurt's face in his hands, "Are you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head, swallowing and looking sick, "I don't know how to tell you..." He moaned, lower lip wobbling.

"Ok." The worst case scenarios were running rampant through Burt's mind. _Is he sick? Has someone hurt him? Is he dying? Did he kill someone?_ On and on they went, torturing him. "Let's sit down. I'll get you one of those herbal tea things." Kurt nodded and mutely sank into the large, welcoming sofa, looking defeated.

_He's going to be so disappointed in me_.

Carole was standing at the sink when Burt entered. She took one look at him and asked, "What's happened to Kurt?"

Burt shook his head, "I don't know." He put the kettle on to boil as he took a couple of mugs from the side and, as he looked for Kurt's tea, Carole made a fresh batch of coffee.

"Is he hurt?" She asked, he mothering instinct quickly taking over.

"He said he isn't, but he looks... He looks sick Carole." Burt turned red rimmed eyes towards her and she came to hold him close as he sat down on a kitchen stool. Silently she held him, knowing from experience that nothing she could say would offer much comfort until Kurt told her husband what was wrong.

The kettle boiled and the coffee was done, so Burt finished up, kissing Carole lightly, and went back into the living room where his son was staring at his stomach with a mixture of awe and fear. Burt's heart jumped uncertainly.

"Here you go, son." He said, putting Kurt's tea in front of him on the table. They sat in relative silence for a moment, only the sound of them sipping their drinks and Kurt's sniffles filling the room. "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt put his tea back down on the table, his hand shaking. "Have you heard of Carriers?" Kurt asked quietly, looking down at his hands. Burt swallowed and nodded, heart thumping wildly. When Lizzy had been carrying Kurt she had taken some of those drugs – the ones that the government had said could cause pregnancy in boys. "Ok... then that makes this a little easier." Kurt turned to look Burt in the face, his blue eyes watery and so much like his mothers. "Daddy, I'm pregnant..."

Burt didn't say anything, he was too shock. He wasn't sure what to think. On a primal level, he was over the moon to be expecting his first grandchild, despite his worry he couldn't help the growing excitement. On another level he was terrified for his only son to be going through this at such an early age. And then there was the disappointment that Kurt had got into a 'relationship' without telling Burt of the situation.

He was brought back to himself by the sound of Kurt sobbing.

"I'm so sorry daddy! I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything, just please daddy, tell me it's gonna be alright! I'm so sorry, daddy, I didn't want to be any more of a disappointment..." Kurt was crying, curled into himself with his knees drawn up to his chin. Burt's heart broke for his son.

"Hey, Kurt." Burt gathered the countertenor close, rocking him gently, the same way he had in those months just after Lizzy's death. "Kurt, I love you, son. You don't disappoint me." The mechanic sighed, "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me you were, you know, with someone, but nothing you could do could make you a _disappointment_." Kurt looked up at him and Burt smiled, "Kurt you mean the world to me. Whatever you decide, I'll be here for you." Kurt smiled shakily at him.

"Thanks dad." He whispered, curling into his father's side.

"But!" Kurt stiffened, "I want to know who the other dad is."

Kurt shook his head. "That won't be happening, dad. We're..." The countertenor looked away, "We're not really together."

Burt began to shake, "You mean he was using you?" He growled.

"No!" Kurt gasped, his hand gripping Burt's shirt, "No, dad... I was... I think I was actually using him. I'll tell him, but I don't want him as a part of this. It won't be healthy. For either of us."

Burt grumbled, but as he looked down at the top of Kurt's head he couldn't help feeling that maybe Kurt was being a little unfair. After all, this other boy had the right to know he was a father, although Burt knew that Kurt was probably in a really dark place for the time being.

"Actually." Kurt spoke again, a frown on his face, "That wouldn't be fair. If he wants to be a part of the... _baby's_ life he can be. I don't want to be the monster who takes that away from him."

Burt's heart was overflowing with pride and he squeezed Kurt's shoulders tightly, kissing his forehead. "You're such a good boy, Kurt. You're just like your mum and I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks daddy." Kurt said, tears choking his voice as he hugged his dad, "That means a lot to me." Burt smiled, feeling that he had done right by his son.

"Wanna watch Deadliest Catch?" Burt asked, comfortable with Kurt cuddling up to him. Carole popped her head around the door jamb and locked eyes with Burt who raised a thumb and nodded – _All is well, talk later._ Kurt nodded against his side, sighing at the relief of telling his dad and relaxing.

They were only half way through Deadliest Catch when Kurt let out a sleepy snuffle, having fallen asleep in his dad's arms and once again, Burt was transported back to those months just after Lizzy's death when Kurt simply wouldn't sleep. _You'll always be my baby boy._

* * *

"Come on, Puck, for old time's sake?" Santana said, pouting in a way Noah supposed was meant to look innocent but the look was ruined by the leer in her eyes.

"Santana, I'm not interested. How many times do I have to say it?" Puck replied, shutting his locker and facing the Cheerio directly. "I don't wanna do that anymore."

Santana's eyes widened, "What? Seriously, Puckerman?" Noah nodded, raising an eyebrow in a tired manner, "Ok, who is she?" The girl growled, scowling aggressively and looking just about ready to kill someone.

"It's none of your business." He said, casting his eyes down the corridor. As yet he still wasn't quite sure what the fluttering in his stomach could mean whenever he spotted the countertenor, but he thought that, maybe, he _really_ didn't want to mess up whatever it was they had going. And if there was one thing Noah knew about Kurt Hummel it was that, casual relationship (that was basically just sex) or not, 'cheating' would not be tolerated.

As of late, Puck had also found himself wanting to give Kurt what was in those cheesy chick-flicks he had been forced to watch on more than one occasion – '_You want my ass, Puck? You gotta work for it!_' – he wanted to give Kurt that opportunity to walk down the halls with the person he was fucking and hold hands. He wanted to be able to claim Kurt in the corridors – _don't think I haven't noticed the way Karofsky stares at your ass in those pants_ – and to take him out for dinner at least once in a while. With Kurt, Noah Puckerman was finding himself wanting a real, honest to God (_Gaga_) relationship and it terrified him. For starters he didn't even really know how he felt about the other boy. He did, however, know that being with Kurt in a way that was based on more than just sex, with actual _feelings_ involved had the potential to make Puck better than himself and to make Kurt _shine_.

Just as he was about to turn back to Santana to make it clear that he wasn't going to have sex with her – she could be tenacious at the best of times – he noticed Kurt coming down the corridor and gave a second glance. There was a nervousness on his features but he strode up the hall with determination bright in his eyes right towards Noah. Puck smiled, unsure of the happiness that spread through him due to the knowledge that Kurt was looking specifically for him.

Santana clocked that his attention was elsewhere and craned her neck around to see who had put that stupid expression on Pucks face; the one which told of him reminiscing over a recent sexual experience. When she saw who it was, she growled inaudibly before throwing herself at Puck.

Before he knew what was happening he had an armful of horny Santana, her lips smashed to his and he found himself kissing back out of reflex. He didn't miss the look on Kurt's face, just before the Ice-Queen mask slipped into place. _I'm so fucked_.

Kurt didn't turn around and walk away as he'd expected, instead he marched straight up to the other two teens and stood, arms crossed, beside them as he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Santana, I need to talk to Puck about a project we're working on, so perhaps you could find it in yourself to exert some self-control and keep your legs shut?" Kurt smiled at the Cheerio sweetly although his voice was laced with venom.

Santana looked ready to cause havoc, but she visibly calmed herself and gave Kurt a sly look, "Alright, Faggot, but just remember, the Puckster will come crawling to me soon enough." The countertenor didn't appear to be surprised that she knew, after all, Kurt, himself, had told Mercedes (although she was sworn to secrecy and appropriately bribed with a mall shop A La Hummel) instead he raised his eyebrows boredly. The cheerio recognised that she wasn't going to rile Kurt and left allowing Kurt to talk to Puck.

Kurt looked up at Noah with a blank expression and he wasn't sure what was worse, the vacant look on Kurt's pretty features or the thinly veiled betrayal shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

"So..." Noah started awkwardly, Kurt shook his head.

"Not here."

* * *

They settled on Mrs. McGrath's empty classroom. Kurt perched himself delicately on the teachers desk and Noah stood in front of him. For a long time Kurt remained silent, breathing deeply as though he were trying to calm himself. Puck reached out to push back a stray lock of hair.

"_Don't._" The smaller boy hissed. "Don't touch me." Kurt inhaled before looking up at Noah, the hurt radiating from his eyes making Puck feel burned, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you have to go back to _her_?" Kurt growled, anger clouding over the pain.

"She's not that bad, Kurt." Noah reasoned, but he could feel his fight or flight kicking in. The relationship he had with Kurt was too tentative and Puck didn't know how he would be able to save it. Besides, why would someone like Kurt – who deserved so much _more_ than Puck – believe that he wasn't the one to put on the moves?

"Oh, please." The countertenor snarled, "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noah knew that he should just calmly try to explain, but even he couldn't stem the sting (or the anger) which bubbled at that statement.

"It means that I should have known that a _man-whore_, such as yourself, would not only be powerless, but also _brainless_, against _Slutlana's_ whorish lure." Kurt said in a way that was supposed to seem indifferent.

It was then that Noah saw red. It was the same every time that someone took a stab at his worthlessness and he knew it had to be a genetic trait from his father to lash out without thinking, without damage control. He didn't think properly before he let the words loose and he knew he was going to regret them.

"Yeah? Well I only wanted in your virgin ass 'cause there's no possibility of you getting pregnant!" Puck almost screamed, he took in Kurt's shocked and suddenly listless features, but his father's blood wasn't finished yet. "Besides the fact that watching you crumble to the lowest of the low, giving your body to the pariah of the school, was beyond fun." He licked his lips lewdly in a poor semblance of a gesture he'd used many times to seduce the boy before him. "You're nothing to me Kurt, and you never will be. After all, you're not a _woman_, are you, _Fag_?"

He heard the slap before he felt it. It was a strong one too, good enough to even rival Santana's, and it snapped Noah out of the sort-of trance he was under. He looked to Kurt and felt that imploding feeling in his chest which he had felt once before on the day he gave up Beth when he saw hot tears slipping down Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Kurt, I..."

He tried to reach out to Kurt, wanting, _needing_ to hold him close; to tell the boy he was sorry, _so sorry_, but Kurt punched him square on the nose before moving around him, his slim arms clutched around himself as if he were afraid that he may literally fall apart.

"If I _ever_ see your face, Noah Puckerman, anywhere other than the choir room," Kurt's voice was deadly quiet and Puck actually felt a shiver of fear tingle down his spine, "I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions. No-one, _no-one_ fucks with a Hummel, Noah." And with that Kurt was gone.


	11. Chapter 10: Telling Friends

**Chapter Ten: Telling Friends**

After the incident with Puck, Kurt was still livid once he reached home and was shut safely away in his basement. He was so _angry_ with Noah, but at the same time, he knew that the fury was only spouting from the feelings that had grown for the footballer over the time they had been sleeping together. Seeing Santana kiss Puck – and he had _known_ that she was the one to initiate it – had made Kurt see red.

He had gone to see Noah to tell him about the baby, and he knew that he still would; after all, family was _everything _to the larger boy and Kurt knew that he would die rather than take that away from him. Much like himself, Noah had lost family members and whilst Kurt's mother had died, Noah's dad wasn't around and he had already had to give up his daughter, Beth. No, Kurt couldn't do that to him. Not to the boy he loved.

Kurt sighed, his rage dissipating to be replaced by grief. In all honesty, he had hoped for the romantic scenario of, after telling Noah, them effectively having a happy ending. Gooey and warm and full of love. But the countertenor now felt as if he had blown his chance at that. Not after the truth of why Noah was sleeping with him had come to light... In his heart, the countertenor knew that, although the reasoning may be true, Noah wouldn't regret making a child; a baby.

Before he had the chance to fall apart completely, he reached for his phone and texted the people who meant the most to him, other than his dad, Carole and, most recently, Noah.

_URGENT! Need advice on a delicate matter. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. K._

Three texts came back in the affirmative and Kurt readied his basement room, clearing his lotions and potions away and pulling out the sofa ready for his guests.

As he was waiting, he tried not to let his mind wander, knowing that if he did, he may end up in a very, very dark place. Instead he settled on calling Dr. Turner.

It took three rings before the doctor picked up. "Andy Turner."

"Dr. Turner, it's Kurt Hummel here... The, uh, the Carrier."

"Ahh, Kurt. How are you?" The doctor's voice was smiling.

"Uhm. I'm fine." Kurt tried to make sure his voice didn't quiver, though he was pretty sure he failed dismally. "Last time we talked, you asked me if I knew what I was going to do... Well, I've decided."

Dr. Turner waited patiently for the boy to continue. When he didn't, the doctor gently prompted, "What did you decide, Kurt?"

"I..." Kurt swallowed audibly, a hand slipping down to his abdomen unconsciously, "I want to keep it."

"Alright." The doctor was smiling again, and Kurt found that encouraging, "Well then, I'll book you in for a scan so that we can determine that everything is going well and as expected and then we're good to go." There was tapping of a keyboard, "So, I have time tomorrow afternoon at one-thirty if that's ok for you?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I would have to cut class, but that'll be fine."

"Alright." More tapping, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

The door to the basement opened and a fearful-looking Finn entered, he went to speak but Kurt held up his hand and then signalled to the phone at his ear. Finn nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Thank you, Dr. Turner. I'll see you at one-thirty." Kurt said before hanging up.

The countertenor sighed before turning to Finn.

"There's a _doctor_ involved?" Finn was wide-eyed as he came to Kurt and gripped his shoulders almost tight enough to bruise. "Does Burt know? Is it serious? Are you gonna die? Do I have to beat someone up?"

"Ok," Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off the migraine he could feel coming on, "Finn. Slow down. Yes, maybe, no and no. I'm not going to tell you until the others get here because I really don't want to have to repeat this."

Finn nodded, but the concern was spreading over his face rapidly and, despite their differences in the past, the tall boy was frantic to offer comfort. He did what any 'older brother' would do and simply held Kurt close telling him that whatever it was, he would be there.

Kurt was shocked when Finn hugged him tight, in the way that he would hug a good female friend (part of him wanted to get angry about that) but he quickly relaxed when Finn tried to console him. He even felt traitorous tears prickling behind his eyes and he pulled away to roughly wipe them away when he heard the door open again and two sets of feet flying down the stairs.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, rushing the rest of the way down the steps, almost tripping on the final stair.

"Boo, what's happened?" Mercedes followed Blaine swiftly and immediately came to her friend's side and gently looked him over for any injury.

Kurt sighed, "You guys better sit down." He signalled to the pristine sofa and they did as they were told.

The countertenor stood in front of them and was quiet for a long time, silently collecting his thoughts. He knew he had to tell them, but he was unsure as to whether he was ready to answer their questions; however, the support he knew he would gain would aide him greatly.

"Kurt." He looked up at his three friends, although Finn was the one speaking, "You're killing us here, dude."

"Alright," Kurt began, "First of all, does anyone know what a Carrier is?" As Kurt half-expected, Blaine hesitantly raised a hand. "Ok, so for those of you who don't know, there was a drug introduced that, when pregnant women took it – under the pretence that it was pre-natal vitamins – gave the ability for male foetus' to develop in a way that allowed them to 'carry' a child... Maybe Blaine would explain it to them better."

Mercedes' eyes widened and her gaze wandered to rest on Kurt's still flat tummy. Kurt gently placed a hand there, looking at it, before staring them each in the face.

"I'm pregnant." He smiled lightly, before it became a grimace. "I know that this seems impossible, but I really am not playing some kind of weird trick on you..." Kurt went quiet, his head bowed as he stared again at his stomach.

His friends were flabbergasted; Blaine had known about Carriers, but he had _never_ dreamed that his _friend_ could be one. Mercedes was trying to figure out how her _male_ gay friend could possibly be pregnant, men _couldn't_ get pregnant after all. But Finn? Finn, although he didn't understand it, was elated and grinning maniacally as he gazed at Kurt.

The tall teen was the first to speak and, as he did, he stood and moved towards the pregnant boy. "I'm gonna have a niece or nephew?" Kurt looked up at his step-brother, his eyes wet as he nodded hesitantly. Finn swept him up into a hug and began laughing happily, "I'm gonna be an _uncle_!" He bellowed. That seemed to snap the others out of their trances and they rushed to congratulate Kurt, who, at this point, was crying relieved tears, swiping at them furiously to smile brightly at his friends.

It was a good few minutes until they began to ask questions about the other father.

"Wait, wait..." Finn was once again the one to speak of it first. "Who's the other dad?"

Kurt's eyes widened, not sure if he was ready for the explosion sure to follow. He looked pointedly at Mercedes and Blaine, a look they knew well; _Keep your mouth shut!_ Blaine shook his head and looked a little disappointed, but wisely kept quiet; Mercedes just widened her eyes and mouthed, _Noah?_ Kurt nodded at his friend, a sad smile on his face before he turned to Finn.

"I'll tell you, but you can't let him know as I haven't even told him yet, ok, Finn?" Finn nodded, "I mean it Finn, you can't tell _anyone_; not him, not Rachel, not Quinn. Not until I'm ready." Finn hesitated this time, but nodded with a frown crinkling his brow.

Kurt took a deep breath before confessing, "Finn, the other dad... You're not gonna believe this... The other dad is Noah."

Finn froze, his expression blank and they could practically _hear_ the wheels turning in his mind as he processed the new information. It wasn't long before Kurt grew worried. He waved a slender hand in front of the taller boy's face.

"Finn?"

The quarterback was starting to shake and his facial expression was growing darker. He had curled his hands into fists. "I'm gonna _kill_ him." Finn growled.

Kurt's eyes widened and he held his hands out, gently pushing the bigger boy back. "Finn, please calm down. _Please_." Finn was still shaking but as he looked at the step-brother he felt himself calm just a little. Kurt was hurting already, and he needed the three of them whom he had deemed worthy of knowing his secret to support and protect him and the unborn child.

The quarterback sighed, but nodded in agreement, gently clasping Kurt's shoulder. "We're all here for you, Bro." Kurt smiled shakily, "But what do you want to do? I mean, are you gonna tell him?"

Kurt pulled away from the taller boy, to look at all of them, "I'm not really sure. I want to tell him, but there have been some... Complications..." Kurt thought back to what Noah had said about only indulging the countertenor because he didn't want to get another girl pregnant. He chuckled humourlessly as he considered the irony of that. "I was actually hoping that you guys might be able to help me with that... You know, give me some helpful advice...?"

They all smiled brightly at him, and Mercedes said, "Sure thaaang, White Boy. We'll sort this out."

Blaine softly hugged the pregnant boy around his shoulders, "We'll make sure you get you happily ever after." He whispered.

Kurt looked to Finn, who just continued smiling serenely at the countertenor. Kurt allowed a few happy tears to escape, scathingly hissing about _hormones_, but he was ecstatic that his friends didn't freak out and, for the first time in days, he actually believed that maybe, just _maybe_, this beautiful disaster would turn out ok.


	12. Chapter 11:Telling Puck & An Appointment

****Sorry for such a long chapter guys and dolls, couldn't stop writing. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Telling Puck and An Appointment **

It wasn't until lunch hour the next day that Kurt decided to finally try to talk to Noah about the pregnancy.

The advice he had been given by his family of friends was that it was better to tell the truth sooner as opposed to later and Kurt had to agree that is was the best course of action. He only had to think about all the drama around Quinn's pregnancy to know that it was the right thing to do; if nothing else it would reduce the stress that was sure to inflate further along his pregnancy. _After all, a boy getting pregnant isn't normal by any means..._ Kurt shuddered at the thought of what could possibly happen to him due to the ignorance of people in Lima.

In his class just before lunch, French, he was hunched over the desk sending a text to Noah.

_We need to talk. Meet me under the bleachers at lunch_. He figured that the bleachers would be deserted during lunch hour and that it should be the safest place to talk. Pressing the send button, he put his phone back in his pocket and tried to pay attention as he anxiously awaited a reply. He found that he didn't have to wait long.

_Thought you'd said all you needed to. I'll see you there, but I have an 'arrangement' with Santana so I can't be long._

Kurt winced as he read about his 'arrangement' with Santana, but he ignored the way his heart clenched. He knew he deserved the jab after how he'd treated Noah. He hadn't even _tried_ to let the other boy explain what had been happening, and _worse_ he'd known that Noah wasn't the one to blame. He text back with an affirmative answer and continued his lesson mechanically, his mind wandering every so often to what may or may not occur when he told Noah what was going on. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't help wondering about the possible consequence of this decision.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Kurt swiftly made his way to the bleachers, avoiding anyone in a letterman jacket who may cause him harm. Once at the allotted place, he stood nervously waiting for Noah.

His mind wandered, as it was wont to do as of late, to the little life miraculously growing inside him. It had never been something Kurt had dreamed of, but now that it was very much a reality, he found himself yearning to meet his son or daughter. Would he or she in inherit his eyes or Noah's? Would he or she take Kurt's straight, chestnut locks or Noah's dark, curly ones? The more he thought about it, the more anxious he was for his pregnancy to be over, just so he could hold his child safe in his arms.

He had only known about the life inside him for a mere few days, but already he knew that he would love the baby too much to hand it over for adoption. Already he was thinking of himself as a parent and that in itself was rather frightening.

Kurt sighed, scanning the surrounding area for Puck. He wasn't disappointed. Noah was wearing his signature smirk as he swaggered over to the countertenor and Kurt couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he briefly remembered all those times he had mapped that muscular body with his hands and memorised those lips with his own. Puck had said that he was a 'firecracker' in bed, a natural.

"Hey, Hummel." Kurt tried, and failed, not to flinch at the use of his surname, but his mask of indifference was back within seconds.

"Puckerman." He greeted, allowing a little venom to slip into his voice before sighing and doing what was right by everyone. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Noah raised his eyebrows and his mouth opened a little in shock. "I know that it was _Santana_ who kissed _you_." Kurt looked at his designer shoes. "The thing is, I've been a bit... _tense_ since I went to the doctors on Saturday."

Noah was confused, he remembered that Kurt had been sick on the past Saturday, but he hadn't realised that it had been bad enough to warrant a visit to the doctors.

"The truth is, Puck, that I had been feeling rough for about a week or so before that weekend, but I hadn't really thought to go get it checked out seeing as it had only really occurred in the morning and once or twice in the evening. I just assumed that it wasn't anything but a mild tummy bug." The countertenor sighed before looking up at the larger boy and this time his expression was softer. "Puck, do you know anything about Carriers...?"

The footballer shook his head slowly and Kurt almost growled as he ran an exasperated hand through his hair and mumbled something about, "They really should tell the general public about this..."

"Right. Well, you can probably look it up online or ask at a surgery or something... Okay, so basically, during the 80s, there was a big hoohaa about equality for gays and such – though I'm not sure a Neanderthal like you will know about that – this resulted in arguments over gay marriage, much like now really. However, at that time activists created a drug which had been labelled as prenatal vitamins. After it had been banned, the drug, called Seahorse, was put in a warehouse and was put back into circulation about seventeen or eighteen years ago." Kurt looked away and folded his arms across his stomach, a move Noah had seen with Quinn. "Seahorse gave male embryos the ability to get pregnant."

Noah's mouth dropped open.

"I found out on Saturday that I'm a Carrier." Kurt returned his gaze to Noah's and suddenly the footballer knew what was going on. "Noah, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Puck felt like the world was spinning, _it's impossible! This has to be some freakish prank. It has to be!_

"Noah?" Kurt was talking again, "Noah, calm down. Here, sit down for a second." The larger boy was in such a state of shock that he just did as he was told. "Look, Noah." Kurt sighed and took something out of his bag, placing it in his hands – _a bottle of water_ – "I know how much this is to take in, but I thought that you should know. I'm not planning to ask for your support, or money or anything, but I wanted for you to know so that, if you so choose, you can be a part of the baby's life." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurt put a slender hand on his flat stomach. "I'm planning on keeping it, so you can feel free to be a part of it's life, or not."

Puck took a long swig of water before focussing his gaze on Kurt. One look into ocean-blue eyes told him that what he was saying was the truth and he had to take another drink, suddenly feeling unnaturally parched.

"Was this what you wanted to talk about yesterday?" He croaked; Kurt nodded sadly, looking away again.

Suddenly, what he had said to the smaller boy dawned on him and he realised just how lucky he was that Kurt was even telling him. Had he been in Kurt's place he would have told the other dad to go fuck himself if he had uttered the words Puck had practically screamed at him in the hallway. He desperately made to grab for Kurt's hand, "Kurt, I'm sorry for –"

The countertenor cut him off by taking his hand back and waving it dismissively, "It doesn't matter, Noah. The sentiment of what you said may have been true, but neither one of us expected this." Kurt sighed, standing up and brushing dust off his clothes, "If you're interested, I have a scan today at one-thirty. If... If you wanna come along then meet me at my car at one, if you're late, I'll leave without you, but I'm happy to get you a copy of the picture."

Noah nodded, still a little dumbstruck. _Does Kurt's acceptance of what I said mean that he's forgiven me?_ After thinking it through, he decided, no; it didn't. He was putting the possible needs of the child before his own and that thought made Noah's heart clench.

"I'll see you at one." He murmured certainly and Kurt almost cracked a smile, _almost_, before he walked away. Noah watched him go.

_I'm gonna be a dad again? For real this time?_

* * *

At a quarter to one, Noah was already standing beside Kurt's Navigator. He tapped a tuneless beat on his thigh with his fingers, as he thought about the strange turn that his life was taking.

He was excited to be given the opportunity to become a dad again, but the reason for sleeping with Kurt in the first place was to avoid exactly this and now all his beliefs were being shifted. For now, it was more than his mind could handle, but he knew, after being given the chance to actually be involved in his kid's life, belief-changing or not, he was going to be there with Kurt and for Kurt every step of the way.

Kurt didn't take long to arrive, clearly eager to have the scan and from a distance, Noah could see that the countertenor was smiling as he made his way across that parking lot. However, the happy expression changed to one of surprise before becoming blank as he saw the larger boy beside his car and Noah tried not to feel hurt knowing that Kurt was controlling any and all emotion around him. He knew that Kurt was trying to protect his undoubtedly bruised heart.

"Hi, Puck." He greeted curtly, nodding his head to Noah as he unlocked the Navigator and slid behind the wheel.

"Hey, Kurt. How're you feeling?" He asked softly as they buckled up and Kurt started the car.

"You don't have to suddenly start treating me like glass, Noah." Kurt practically growled and Puck shrank back into his seat, "I hope you don't mind, but I have to stop of at my house to grab something to eat. I'm still hungry after lunch..."

"Whatever you want." Noah said, staring intently at Kurt and the countertenor told him to stop with a frown, although his blush betrayed him. He enjoyed the attention, but he was a little worried about the calculating look Noah was wearing.

"Seriously, Puck, stop staring at me." Kurt murmured, making the turn onto his street, and he sighed, "Look, I know I'm a freak, so could you at least stop making me feel even more abnormal."

"That's not why I'm looking at you." Noah frowned, "What if I'm looking at you 'cause I like looking at you?"

"Don't, Puck. Just... don't." Kurt muttered sadly as they pulled up outside his house and he climbed out of the car. "Stay here, I won't be long."

Noah sat in the Navigator as he had been told to do, but he felt an undeniable pull towards the countertenor as he disappeared inside the front door. He shook it off, blaming it on the news that Kurt had delivered, after all, you didn't have to have feelings for the person carrying your offspring... _necessarily_. Puck sighed and ran a hand through his Mohawk. This was going to be more trying than Quinn's pregnancy – _if it's true!_ His mind screamed, but the sincerity he had seen in Kurt's gorgeous eyes as he had told Noah that he was pregnant defied any kind of dismissal.

Kurt kept his word and within minutes he was back in the driver's seat, sandwich in hand. Noah looked at the sandwich curiously, "Uh..." Kurt was pulling out of the driveway and heading back down the street before Puck gave up on guessing and asked, "What's _in_ that?"

The sandwich was halfway to Kurt's sumptuous mouth and he rolled his eyes – _so close and yet so far_. "Uhm... Pickles, red peppers, chicken, lettuce, cucumbers and chocolate syrup." He was just about to attempt taking a bite once more, when snickering from Noah drifted across the car, "Don't you _dare_ judge me, Puckerman." Kurt growled, "It's your damn kid too, it's no wonder it has disgusting eating habits!" Then he defiantly took a bit of the sandwich, groaning a little at how good it actually tasted.

Puck's laughter died a little at hearing that noise, his mind casting him back, a little unwillingly, to the last time he had been sucked off by Kurt and realising that it was much the same moan the countertenor made as he swallowed Noah's seed. After he had finished chuckling at Kurt's – _his kid's?_ – idea of food, the rest of the journey was made in uncomfortable silence.

Kurt was pointedly ignoring the other boy currently sitting in the passenger seat, and whilst Noah kind of understood why, he wasn't sure if he liked it. _At all._ He supposed it was because Noah Puckerman simply wasn't overlooked. He was the Badass of McKinley! _No-one_ ignored him... But then, Kurt Hummel wasn't just another geek or cheerio or cougar, he wasn't even sure exactly what Kurt _was_. Obviously he was a 'Gleek' but unlike people like Finn and himself, who also fell into the category of 'Jock', Britt and Santana were also 'Cheerios' and Quinn and Mercedes were a part of the Bible Club or whatever... But Kurt...? Kurt was the male fashionista, the faggot, the _odd one out_ in McKinley and Puck wondered whether that gave him special privileges on how the countertenor treated him.

Noah sighed. He knew that Kurt was angry with him, and there was still a miniscule part of Noah that was angry with Kurt, but he wanted for the smaller boy to forgive him. And that was new. Never, with the exception of Finn, had he ever wanted someone's forgiveness. He hadn't even wanted Quinn to forgive him and he'd sure as hell fucked her life up.

Kurt watched Noah in his periphery. The footballer kept fidgeting and sighing and it was getting on his nerves. It was lucky that they pulled up and parked outside the doctor's when they did otherwise Kurt was sure that he was going to strangle the other boy.

"Right." Kurt huffed, stepping out of his car and Noah did the same; Kurt paused to lock the Navigator and begin walking towards the doctor's surgery. "So, any questions you have about this _impossibility_," Noah took note of the jab and winced, "You can ask Dr. Turner when I'm not around. Really, I've just had enough already this week."

Kurt swiftly made his way to the reception desk and was pleasantly surprised when the woman there, a cheery blonde, told him to go straight in. _At least I don't have to sit through anymore of Noah's fidgeting._

"Hi, Dr. Turner." He greeted as happily was possible for him at that moment.

"Hey, Kurt! How are you today?" The friendly man asked, glancing at Noah with a curious look in his eye before retuning his gaze to young fashionista.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt watched the doctor stare at Puck for a few moments, "This is Noah Puckerman. He's... uh... He's the other dad." Unconsciously Kurt touched his stomach with his palm, he was quick to add: "We're not together though." Noah tried not to appear hurt, but he was pretty sure the angle his mouth was turning into a pout.

"Alright..." Dr. Turner said uncertainly, "Well. I have the ultrasound machine here, so let's get started." Kurt nodded, somewhat excited. "Right then, Kurt, would you get up on the table here," he tapped the examination table, "and roll your shirt up to your chest for me?" Kurt did as he was asked and tried to ignore hungry gaze Noah directed at his exposed skin. "Mr. Puckerman, there's a chair the other side if you'd like to situate yourself?"

Noah nodded and hurried around to sit beside the countertenor, hating the fact that from this angle, Kurt could legitimately snub him in favour of looking at the doctor, and what he was doing, and the machine.

"Could you just lower that waistband of your jeans a little for me?" The blonde man asked and Kurt did so, beginning to feel a little excited to be seeing his baby for the first time, "Kurt, this is going to feel a little cold," the doctor was brandishing a tube of gel which he swiftly applied to Kurt's midsection. Kurt gasped, glad that he had been warned, and Noah felt a pang of protectiveness which he quickly crushed knowing that it would go unappreciated.

The doctor placed the sensory paddle onto the now gelled tummy of the countertenor, moving it around bit by bit as he spoke again; "Okay, let's see if we can – ah! There you are gentlemen," He pressed a button to pause the screen and pointed to the black and white picture, "Here we have the head." He swirled his finger around the most bulbous white-grey part of the picture, "The body, here. The legs and arm's here."

Noah smiled, joy bubbling up inside him. _It wasn't some kind of sick joke_...

"From the looks of it, I'd say you're almost exactly twelve weeks along give or take a couple of days." Dr. Turner said and Kurt let out a sudden laugh, apologising when the doctor looked at him strangely.

"Can you tell the sex...?" Kurt asked, a little hesitantly.

"We shall see, but you'll have to double check it at your sixteen week scan and again at your twenty week scan." The doctor took up the paddle again and shifted it around on Kurt's slick stomach, the picture changing. "Huh. Seems like you have a shy one here, so I don't think we'll be seeing anything until later, I'm afraid." Kurt nodded, smiling a little euphorically, quickly looking at Noah to gauge his reaction.

The footballer was staring intently at the screen and smiling a tiny smile that Kurt knew meant that he was happy – he could see the dimples. Puck suddenly looked down to meet Kurt's eyes, his own were a little damp, "We're having a baby." He whispered and the countertenor felt his face heat up. _He says it as though we're together._

"So," the doctor broke the look being shared between the new parents, "I assume you'll be wanting a couple of photos?" Kurt nodded vigorously, as did Noah beside him and Dr. Turner quickly pressed the appropriate buttons. "Alright, I'll just get those for you and give you a couple of moments to clean up." The doctor handed Kurt a few sheets of blue paper and left with the ultrasound machine in tow.

The two teenagers sat in silence as Kurt wiped away the gel until Noah spoke, "Kurt, I wanna say I'm sorry about the stuff I said yesterday." He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the smaller boy. "I didn't mean it. Not really."

Kurt looked at him, his blue eyes wide. "Just because you didn't _really_ mean it Noah, doesn't mean it wasn't hurtful. Or make it any less true, actually." Kurt sighed, ridding his skin of the rest of the gel, popping the used paper towels in the waste bin and righting his clothing. "I know you were only sleeping with me 'cause I 'can't get pregnant', I mean, why else would you sleep with me unless it gave you an advantage; but I still went through with it, it's not like the fault lies only with you." He looked at Noah again, "In all honesty, I wasn't going to tell you because those words kept swimming around in my head, but after all the drama last year," Puck winced and Kurt looked apologetic, "I thought you should at least know so we can avoid that."

Noah thought through what Kurt had just told him, opening his mouth to make a reply, when Kurt cut him off.

"I'd like for you to be a part of our baby's life, Noah, but I think that, at least for now we _have_ to keep it on the down low. I'm sure that you don't want to end up at the bottom of the food chain with me." Kurt paused and Noah wanted to tell him that it didn't matter if he became the school pariah again, it would be worth it to have this kid in his life, but the countertenor spoke again, softly, "For the record, I'm sorry too." Unlike Noah, Kurt didn't lie and tell the footballer that he didn't mean the things he had said, but just left it as a simple apology and Puck found that he liked that the countertenor wouldn't lie to him.

The moment was interrupted when the doctor entered the room again, a couple of photographs in hand and two slips of paper. He handed all of them to Kurt, who silently passed a copy of the scan to Noah as the doctor started talking, "There's your photos and _those_," he pointed to the papers in Kurt's hand, "are for your prenatal vitamins and your appointment slip for your next scan." He smiled brightly at Kurt and Noah as they stood to leave. "I'll see you soon and take care."

Kurt left after a polite good-bye and headed off to the next door pharmacy to pick up the vitamins on the prescription slip and Noah, after gratefully shaking the doctor's hand, quickly followed.

"Oh," he said, "I meant to ask... Why did you laugh when he told us how far along you are?"

Kurt snickered, looking a little more relaxed until he realised who he was talking to and _damn_ if that didn't cause a stab of hurt, "Well, twelve weeks ago was when you and I..." He trailed off, blushing violently, "and we didn't fully... _you know_... for another week and a half after that 'cause I was so _sore_."

It took Puck a second to decipher the joke, "So you mean I knocked you up the first time we had sex?" He asked.

"Yup." Kurt smirked a little at the slightly dazed expression on the footballer's face.

"Hah!" _I must have super-sperm!_


	13. Chapter 12: Plans

**Chapter Twelve: Plans**

The Saturday after his first scan (the picture now magnetised to the giant refrigerator in the kitchen) Kurt was relaxing (banished) with Blaine and Mercedes in his basement room whilst Finn played a video game in the living room – _but Kuuuuurt, the TV in the living room is huuuuuge and makes the game look more realistic_.

After the scan, Noah and Kurt had gone their separate ways once the countertenor had retrieved the appropriate vitamins and dropped Puck back at school for his ratty, old truck, and since they had barely spoken a word to one another. However, Kurt had to admit that it wasn't for Noah's lack of trying. There had been many occasions where the larger teen had tried to talk to him, but Kurt had found himself avoiding Noah at all costs. Whilst he wanted Noah to be a part of his child's life, for the moment he desperately needed to keep it quiet and he couldn't risk anything being overheard at the school. Should any of the Neanderthals find out about Kurt's pregnancy and that Puck was the father... Well, the countertenor _really _didn't want to think about _those_ repercussions – for both Noah and himself.

Effectively, in ignoring Noah's advances towards him – as simply friends or otherwise – he felt that he was protecting the two of them from what could be a seriously dangerous situation. Lord only knew what would happen to them if people found out. Until Kurt had worked out a plan, they were stuck – with or without Noah's opinion on the matter.

Thus the reason why he had called upon his closest of friends who were now lolloping all over his bed, flicking through fashion magazines.

"Kurt, you really should consider redecorating before the baby comes," Mercedes grumbled, "White walls aren't a good choice to begin with, but once you have a baby in the house, _whew_! That's just asking for trouble!"

Kurt smiled, "I know, Mercedes, that's actually the second order of business."

"Not that I don't like being in your luxurious room," Blaine said, smiling his dazzling smile – which Kurt had almost fell for on numerous occasions before the _thing_ with Noah, "but what, pray tell, did you summon us for, Kurt?"

"I did not _summon_ you!" He cried indignantly, though he was still smiling, "Well, I _asked_ you here to help me with a game plan."

"Game plan?" They questioned at the same moment, glancing at each other and laughing a little.

"Yes." Kurt sat down at his dresser with a huff, "I'm aware that I won't be able to stay at McKinley for my whole pregnancy," the word was still foreign on his tongue, "so I really need you guys to help me come up with a plan."

"Well, how long will it be until you start to show?" Mercedes asked helpfully.

"I've been researching it and I'll probably start showing at three months, so another, what? Three or four weeks. _But,_ I can probably get away with continuing at school until I reach about four months."

"So what's your plan after that?" Blaine this time, he was laying on the bed, body flush to the mattress and legs bent at the knees and his socked – _for once_ – feet flipping back and forth slowly.

"Well, actually, I was hoping, Mercedes and Finn could collect assignments from the school? Then I wouldn't be missing out on my education." Kurt said. He had thought this through over the past few days and, knowing he was intelligent and had never found it difficult to catch up when he was sick in the past, he figured that this was the best and easiest course of action to take.

"I'll be happy to help, Boo. And I'm sure that Finn will too." Mercedes smiled at him, and Kurt could tell that she was looking forward to being an 'auntie'.

"Uhh, Kurt, not to rain on your parade or anything, but what's going to happen if the jocks at McKinley start pushing you around and... Well, what if something worse happens than just a locker-shove or slushie facial?"

Kurt sighed, "I know... I don't know, I guess..."

"You won't need to worry about that, Kurt." The two boys looked at the black diva, who had a surprisingly vicious look on her face. "Finn and I will have your back... And if you tell the rest of the Gleeks, I'm sure they'll look out for you too. Seriously, no-one is gonna touch you."

Kurt grinned at her, cursing 'baby-hormones' for the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Thanks, Mercedes." He whispered and both of his friends went to embrace him as he wiped away a couple of happy-tears.

As they all pulled apart, there was a vigorous knock at the front door followed by the doorbell. Kurt waited for a moment, allowing Finn to open the door. It wasn't long before the lanky teen was raising his voice and, with an exasperated sigh, Kurt trudged up the stairs to the hallway, quickly followed by Mercedes and Blaine, to see who the visitor was.

"I swear to God, Puck, I _will_ break your face if you so much as _look_ at Kurt!"

"_Finn Hudson_!" Kurt screeched, a hand on one hip and blue eyes radiating 'bitch-glare'. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"Uh..." Finn took on the deer-in-the-headlights look, "Hey, Kurt. I just thought, you know, you weren't talking to him at school so..."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Finn." Kurt's glare softened a little and his arm relaxed a touch, "But I am quite capable of breaking his face myself." The countertenor looked at Puck and was a little taken aback by his appearance. Whilst Kurt was always a little disgusted by the larger boy's lack of fashion sense – although he had to admit to a _tiny_ fetish concerning those Levis – the boy in front of him looked like a faded copy of Noah Puckerman the Badass. "Come in, Noah."

"Do you think it's a good idea, Boo?" Mercedes questioned, glaring ferociously at Puck, her arms crossed against her ample bosom and Kurt glanced at her, surprised. Noah lowered his head a little further.

"I agree with Finn and Mercedes, Kurt." Blaine said, his mouth twisting contemptuously. "I don't think it's a good idea to let him in."

"Guys." Kurt breathed, surprised by the amount of animosity the trio held for Puck. "You do realise that it took two of us to make this baby, right?" Each of them looked at Kurt, shocked, though none of them more than Noah. "I'm just as much to blame for this as he. In fact I'm probably _the one_ to blame for all of this. I love you guys, but he's as much a part of this as I am and I would really like to avoid a repeat of the baby-drama from last year. Quinn very much played the victim, and I refuse to play _that_ role when we are _both_ responsible." They all stared at Kurt as he took a deep breath. "Now, Noah and I need to talk, so would you all mind making yourselves scarce? Finn you can take your game station and stuff to my room. The TV in there is big enough. And you two," Kurt gestured at his two best friends, "can take out the box of vintage _Vogue_ mags from under my bed."

Finns feature darkened toward Puck, but after clasping Kurt on the shoulder he did as he was asked. Mercedes looked ready to cut someone, as did the Hobbit, but both nodded briefly at the countertenor before retreating back towards Kurt's basement room.

Kurt gazed after them, making sure that they truly did disappear before returning his attention to Noah. The countertenor sighed, looking at his socked feet, then back at Noah with a tiny smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, "So, are you going to continue standing on my doorstep or are you going to come in to talk?"

Puck smiled gently as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind himself. Kurt signalled to the kitchen. "I'm hungry, you want anything?" He asked.

"Sure." Noah stood in the spacious kitchen, watching as Kurt fixed them a couple of sandwiches – one smothered in chocolate sauce for Kurt and the equivalent for Noah _sans chocolat_.

They sat at the kitchen counter and, without their consent, their minds took them back to the night the child growing in Kurt's belly was conceived. The atmosphere had been different, for sure, but the way they were sitting opposite each other, cautiously glancing at one another was much the same.

Kurt was the first to finish and he moved to the refrigerator to get a drink, dropping his plate in the sink as he passed. Noah watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he wanted to say; he knew better than anyone that he had a habit of speaking before fully processing his thoughts. However, as Kurt shut the door to the 'fridge – a can of diet coke and a regular coke in his hands – Puck's hazel eyes were drawn to the black and white picture – identical to the one in his wallet – attached to the white surface.

Slowly, he got up from his chair and approached the refrigerator. He raised one strong hand to gently touch the corner of the photograph as Kurt curiously watched him from the sidelines, sipping daintily from his diet coke. Noah muttered something unintelligible.

"Hmm?" Kurt voiced, mouth full of cool fizzy drink.

"I said; I envy you being able to put this photo up so blatantly in your house." Noah turned to smile at him sadly, "Your dad must really love you."

Kurt shrugged one shoulder lazily, "Your mum loves you too." The countertenor smiled at him, "She doesn't like your past life choices, but she'll _always_ love you, Noah." A slender hand subconsciously reached down to touch his tummy. Noah's gaze followed the hand hesitantly, before he looked away.

"Kurt." He started, "I want to tell my Ma." Kurt's head whipped up to stare incredulously at him so fast that he was pretty sure he should have suffered whiplash. "And Lily." Noah sighed miserably, "Most of the baby-drama last year involving Ma and Quinn... Ma said that she didn't like Q because of the fact that she cheated on Finn... Not that I was any better. She also resented Quinn because of her decision to... To give up Beth. I think that even though she wasn't planned, Ma was kinda looking forward to being a Nana." Puck looked up at Kurt and suddenly the countertenor understood why Noah looked so rough.

_He's struggling with his conscience._

"Noah..." Kurt was unsure of what to do, he had never expected this turn of events.

"Actually, I don't want to keep this a secret from anyone." Kurt's eyes widened and he began shaking his head, "Before you freak out, Kurt, I swear on my _life_ that I will never let any harm come to you or the baby. I just... I want to be there for you."

"You can do that anyway." Kurt protested, "No-one needs to know."

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Noah said, fondly, "Kurt, neither you or our baby deserve to be a secret. And I don't want you to be. I want to take responsibility." The countertenor frowned and gave Puck the regular coke, which he opened, before tilting his chin towards the living room.

Noah sat on the sofa whereas Kurt opted for Burt's favourite chair, curling his knees up to his chin.

"Puck, I... I appreciate what you're saying, I really do, but I don't think Lima is ready for someone like me. Besides, just imagine what will happen to your reputation." He knew that it was a low shot, but surely it had to work?

"I don't care."

"What?" Kurt stared at him. The footballer had leaned forward to rest his elbows on his muscular thighs and was gazing at Kurt intently.

"I don't care." Noah's eyebrows drew closer together, "Kurt, right now, you and the baby are two of the most important things in my life and –"

"Don't." Kurt whispered, looking away as he felt his cheek heat up and tears start to gather in his eyes. "Please don't."

"It's true. Kurt, I'm struggling here."

And it _was_ true. Over the days that Kurt was steadfastly ignoring him, he found the thought of, '_Look at me_' swimming around his mind. Usually that particular thought wasn't reserved for anyone person, even during the same situation with Quinn and that worried him greatly. It wasn't a feeling he could suppress and the more he experienced it, the less he wanted to.

"Look, I don't know what any of this means. It's just... When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything... And I want to keep this feeling." He muttered haltingly, still staring at the smaller boy who _finally_ turned back to him.

"It won't work, Noah." Kurt whispered hoarsely. "It just won't. Either the ignorance of the people here will get to you and you'll move on, or you'll resent me for tying you to me when we're both so young and leave anyway."

Noah shook his head, "I'm not my dad, Kurt."

"I know you're not."

"And do you really think I'll back down from the assholes here?" Kurt smiled a little, "Besides, if it get's bad we could always go to New York."

The countertenor sucked in a shocked breath; he seemed to consider what Noah was saying, his eyes softening a little, before swiftly changing the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway." And again Kurt turned distant; it upset Noah, but he understood that he was protecting himself. "I've decided what course of action I'm going to take." Noah's heart stuttered for a second before Kurt's eyes widened as he caught on, "No no no no! I mean concerning school."

He proceeded to tell Noah what he was going to do and he was surprised when Noah asked; "what's going to happen if the jocks start pushing you around? What if something worse happens than slushie facials or locker-shoves? What if you land wrong when they dumpster-dive you?" Kurt was taken aback by the panic entering the bigger boy's voice and the way that he was effectively echoing what Blaine had said before.

"Finn and Mercedes will be acting like my personal bodyguards."

"They can't be with you all the time, Kurt." Noah grumbled, before Kurt was certain he saw the 'light flick on', "Let me watch you. I won't leave your side and I'll _never_ let anything happen to you or the baby."

"And you think that they _will_?" Kurt didn't understand the sudden ager flaring in him, and pinching the bridge of his nose, he calmed himself. "Sorry." He muttered and Noah shook his head in an understanding manner. "Look, Noah, I'm tired already so can I ask you to leave?"

Noah's face fell but he nodded and stood, following Kurt into the hallway. "Kurt, I..."

"Noah..." They stood in the doorway, Kurt just inside and Noah standing on the doorstep once more. Unlike the usual Noah stance – cocky, elbow resting on the doorframe and smirking – the stance Noah had taken on appear rather shy. He had both hands in his pockets and he was staring at his sneakers, almost as though he were afraid to see the expression on Kurt's face.

Kurt reached out to touch Puck's muscular shoulder, squeezing gently, "I don't regret any of this, Noah." Kurt smiled and touched his free hand to his belly, "This is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Alright, so it didn't happen in the best circumstances and we did it for the wrong reasons, but I wouldn't change it." The countertenor sighed, withdrawing his hand from Puck. "If... If you want to tell your mum, you can." Puck gazed at him, his mouth hanging open a little, "I don't mind. Just make sure that it doesn't go further than her."

Noah actually felt his knees give before he launched himself at the smaller boy to embrace him tightly. "Thank you!" He breathed, "Thank you so much, Kurt."

Kurt allowed the hug, but patted the footballer on the back in an awkward manner, before he pulled away. "I really do appreciate what you were trying to say, _and_ do, but everything is so confusing for me right now, and I don't what to get any more stressed right now... Perhaps, you know, later, after I've fully processed things."

Noah took a minute step forward and lowered his head a touch to look into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Will you stop ignoring me?" Kurt nodded hesitantly and Puck smiled, "Can I try to prve to you that this is what I want?"

Kurt smirked, suddenly feeling confident. _No way would he ruin his reputation_. "It could be a good place to start, yeah."

Noah grinned, ducking in to chastely kiss Kurt's cheek. He took pride in the blush that bloomed on Kurt's gorgeous face and the way a slender hand flew to the patch of skin as if to confirm that it had really happened.

"I'll see you later, Princess." He said, taking his leave and throwing a wave over his shoulder; as Kurt was going to shut the door, Mercedes, Blaine and Finn crowding the hallway to interrogate him, Puck suddenly called out: "Hey, Kurt!" He opened the door again and raised an eyebrow, "Those things I said before," He knew that Kurt would understand that he was referring to the argument at the beginning of the week, "I did mean it." Kurt's eyes widened, but he felt a smile tugging at his lips; he nodded approvingly, "But that doesn't mean I don't want everything that this could be." Kurt blushed ferociously and swiftly slammed the door in true diva style.

He could still hear Puck chuckling.

* * *

Really not sure what happened here... Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 13: Norah Puckerman

**Chapter Thirteen: Norah Puckerman**

After getting home from Kurt's, Noah was more than ready to tell his mother about the pregnancy. However, upon entering his own home, he was struck with the thought that Kurt should be there. When Quinn had been pregnant with Beth, although he would never admit it outright, he felt as though something – _someone_ – had been missing when he had relayed the news to his Ma. With Quinn, though, he hadn't felt the impending emptiness he knew he was bound to feel as he told his mum of Kurt's condition. It made him seriously doubt any feelings he had had for Quinn and question the twinges of _something_ in his chest every time he saw the countertenor's face.

With a heavy sigh he sat at the kitchen counter; on its surface there was one of his mother's magazines and the local newspaper. He moved the glossy-paged magazine away (careful not to lose the page at which it was opened) he turned his attention to the newspaper, instantly directing his eyes to the jobs column. _If I want to prove myself, getting a job – a _real _one – would be a good way to go..._ He selected the red pen he used to correct his sister's essays and began circling the ads that appealed most to him.

It took him half an hour, but he felt as though he were one step closer to _earning_ a part in his kid's life. He sat back on the kitchen stool and pondered the next move. Whipping his phone out of his pocket be began going through his 'Pool Cleaning' contacts. Noah ran a hand through his Mohawk before he dialled the first number, Mrs. Hernandez, to quit his pool business.

He had always known that he was worth more than this. Perhaps he had just needed the push that Kurt had given him. As he had told the countertenor, being around Kurt made Noah feel as though he was worth so much more, that he could be so much more, and that was a feeling worth more than anything. Even the hottest MILFs in Lima.

* * *

When Norah Puckerman arrived home, Lily in tow from their mall shopping trip, Noah was standing in the kitchen, he smiled widely holding up a finger; _One moment_, he mouthed. Norah nodded, grinning at her son and ushering Lily into the living room to offload their shopping bags onto the sofa.

"Hey, Ma." Noah said as he wandered into the living room, phone in hand. He hugged Norah from behind and held her around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Norah Puckerman was a relatively tall woman, with the commanding presence needed to survive as an editor for a newspaper, but she had a soft heart for her children.

"What's the matter, _Boychick_?" She asked, patting the top of his Mohawk from an awkward angle. Norah was in no way Orthodox, but growing up in a household where the primary language was Yiddish rubbed off on her, although more often than not, other than the little endearments she would use, the Yiddish phrases would come through when she was under stress, upset or ecstatic. "Who was on the phone?"

Noah shook his head and kissed Norah on the cheek before moving to hoist Lily into the air. "Nothing's the matter, Ma." He smiled at her, the dimples in his cheeks still the same as when he had been a child, "And I'm calling around the job advertisements in the 'paper. I want a job. One that's more reliable."

"Oh, Noah." She put a hand over her heart, her chest swelling with pride, "You know you don't have to get a job, it's not like we're short on money."

"I know, Ma, but it'd be nice to be able to buy birthday presents for you and Lily out of my own pocket." It was true. Norah effectively ended up forking out for two presents for lily and her own every year and while it wasn't really the reason for needing a job, it would tide him over as a white lie for the time being.

Norah shook her head and gently patted her son's cheek, "You're such a good boy, Noah." Puck smiled, putting Lily back down as she started squirming and reaching for her shopping.

He followed Norah into the kitchen, putting the coffee in the pot and waiting for it to percolate. "Ma, I have a friend I want you to meet. I have to talk to him first, but maybe he can make it to dinner tonight, would that be okay?"

"Sure, I was thinking about making stew anyway, so there should be plenty to eat... Provided it's not Finn you're inviting we should be good." They shared a laugh before Lily started screaming about Noah having a look at her new dress.

"Thanks Ma." He said as he scuttled away, jumping for joy inside, despite feeling a little disheartened about his job search – most had said that he was too young or weren't willing to hire him because he had no experience.

* * *

"Kurt."

"_Hey, Puck._" Kurt sighed tiredly on the other end of the line.

"Hey. Princ—Kurt, I know you told me I could tell my Ma, but, well... I want you here, too." Noah held his breath and Kurt went completely silent. "Kurt? Did you hear –?"

"_I heard, Noah. Just give me a second._" Noah heard the countertenor taking a few deep breaths and he could see him rubbing a hand over his abdomen to help calm himself. "_Couldn't you tell her that you've... knocked up a girl? There's no way she'll believe you – us – that we've conceived a baby._"

"You don't know that."

"_How many men do you think can have babies, Noah?_"

"I know that there are only a few in the world, but that makes this so much more special." Noah sighed, "Please, Kurt. I don't know why, but I just... I feel like I _need_ you here for this." Kurt remained silent. "I don't want to do this on my own. I know you've told your dad that you're pregnant and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support you, but if you ever decide to tell him that I'm the other dad, I want to be there."

Noah heard Kurt sigh on the other end of the line, "_You know, I don't much appreciate the guilt tripping going on here... But I can understand what you're saying. _When," he stressed, "_I tell my dad about who the other dad is, I'll want you there. When do you want me to come over?_"

Inside, Noah felt as though he should be dancing a victory dance. "Thank you _so _much, Kurt. Uhm, could you be here at about six? We just have to get the food done."

"_It's okay, Noah. I'll see you then._" Kurt hung up the phone before Noah could answer. With a sigh, Puck put his mobile in his pocket and moved away from his bed. He took a moment to take out his wallet and stare, in awe, at the little black and white photograph. In a second of sappiness he pressed a quick kiss to the picture and, more than a little embarrassed by his actions, swiftly folded the wallet and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey." Kurt greeted with a shy smile on his face as Noah opened the door. Noah felt his breath hitch a little. It was relatively cool outside and Kurt was wearing a blue scarf that set off his eye colour and a dark grey military-style coat. On his feet, Kurt was wearing some practical Doc Martins and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans clung to his legs.

"Hey. Come on in." Puck opened the door wider and Kurt gratefully accepted the invitation, he could already feel his cheeks burning from the chill.

Lily came barrelling into the hall, just as Kurt was removing his coat – after having practically slapped Noah's helping hands away from himself – and grinned broadly when she spotted Kurt. The countertenor smiled back.

Lily clasped her hands behind her back, "Hello. I'm Lillian."

"Hello, Lillian. I'm Kurt." Kurt extended his hand with a flourish, bending at the waist. Lily giggled and put her hand in Kurt's. Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to the back of the little hand in his before standing. "I've seen you before, but it's nice to finally meet you at last." Kurt sent a look in Noah's direction and the taller boy held his hands up in surrender.

"No-No! He has manners! Are you sure he's _your_ friend?" The little girl gasped and Kurt giggled. "And he's so pretty!" The countertenor blushed and lowered his head, embarrassed.

"That he is, Lily." Noah murmured, gazing intently at Kurt who turned to look at him a tiny frown on his brow and minutely shaking his head. Puck's lips twitched sadly. "Right. Lily, go get washed up, I'm just gonna introduce Kurt to Ma."

Noah signalled for Kurt to walk ahead of him into the kitchen and he couldn't help but admire Kurt's ass in those jeans.

"Oh! Hello, you must be Kurt!" Norah exclaimed, coming around the breakfast bar to greet the countertenor with a hug. "It's so good to meet you. You're different from Noah's other friends."

"I pride myself on being different, Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt said, smiling at Puck's mother though a blush stained his cheeks.

"Pah! You must call me Norah. My mother-in-law is 'Mrs. Puckerman'."

"Nice to meet you Norah."

"It's good to meet you too, Kurt." Norah smiled warmly and gestured to the table. "Take a seat, I'll just get the food."

"I'll help you, Ma." Noah muttered, swiftly sorting out bowls and cutlery.

Dinner was not a quiet affair. Lillian was rather loud despite her small stature, and Kurt suspected that it was born from having to compete with her brother for attention. Norah was interested to know what Kurt's plans were for his future and, although it made him a little uncomfortable concerning his current situation, his overall plans hadn't changed; he still wanted to go to New York, but thus far he could no longer see himself taking on Broadway with a babe-in-arms. Noah was surprisingly quiet, nodding now and then at what Lillian was saying but staring at his food. Kurt cast the odd glance at the footballer knowing that Noah was trying to figure out what to say to his mother once dinner was over.

"No_aaahhhhh_!" Lily chimed when the plates were taken through to the kitchen, clean of any food as the dinner had been _divine_ – Kurt was beginning to understand where Noah's culinary skills stemmed from. "It's _your_ turn to do the dishes!"

"Okay, okay. Brat." Noah replied, sticking out his tongue and ruffling Lily's hair.

"I'll dry." Kurt said as he got up from the table.

When they were left alone in the kitchen, the rhythmic washing and drying and the TV blaring from the living room making the soundtrack for them.

"Thank you for this, Kurt." Noah murmured intimately, elbow deep in sudsy water. "Really."

Kurt tentatively reached out to touch the shoulder of the taller boy, "It'll be ok, Noah." Then he turned back to drying the dishes just as Noah placed the last one on the draining-board.

Puck wiped his hands dry and gingerly turned Kurt towards him, "I wish I'd been there for you when you told your dad." Kurt looked up at him before carefully putting the dish rag and plate on the counter. Noah placed his hands about the countertenor's waist and rested his forehead on a slim shoulder. Hesitantly Kurt ran his hand over Noah's hair. "I'm sorry for making you come over Kurt, but when Quinn was pregnant..." Kurt shushed him gently.

"This is different." He murmured, letting the silence settle between them again, before Kurt shook himself and extracted himself from Noah's arms. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Noah replied, silently mourning the loss of the comfort he'd gained in holding Kurt.

Noah led the way to the living room and signalled silently for Lillian to go upstairs. Kurt was somewhat surprised to find that she did as she was asked without putting up a fight. Noah took the TV remote and muted the programme that was on before pulling Kurt to sit in the armchair as he stood before his mother. Both boys were tense and Kurt sat very still, looking at his knees with his hands clasped primly in his lap.

Norah cast her gaze from one boy to the other.

"Alright, _Bubbalas,_ out with it." Norah sat back in her seat looking tired, not angry. As though she'd simply had enough of Noah's escapades.

"Ma... I don't know how to say this. I... Uh... Kurt and I have been fooling around." Kurt looked to Noah in shock before realising Puck's plan. _I suppose in this situation, this is one way to see how Norah will deal with it..._

Mrs. Puckerman was very quiet as mother and son stared at each other in an almost challenging manner, as though Noah was daring his mum to throw him out or something similar. Kurt grimaced to himself. When he had told his dad that he was gay, while he had hoped that his father would accept it, it was the scenario farthest from his mind.

"Your _Bubba_ owes me fifty bucks." Norah finally responded, leaning forward with a grin on her face.

Kurt whipped around to face her, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Noah's grandmother owes me fifty bucks." Norah smiled at the two boys and patted the space next to her for Noah who sat with her gratefully, refusing to admit that his eyes were a little damp as his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We'll get back to that, though. I'm going to assume that there is something else on your mind, _Boychick_...?"

"Yeah, Ma." Noah sighed heavily, "Have you ever heard of the drug _Seahorse_?"

Norah nodded and when Kurt seemed to sigh in relief, her son cast him a little glance, her eyes widened and her mouth opened to form an 'O'.

"_Oy Vey_!" She gasped, suddenly turning an intense gaze towards Kurt. "I knew I recognised you." She got up from her place beside Noah and crossed the room to hold Kurt's face in her hands. "You look so much like your mother! Did your parents ever tell you that I was in Elizabeth's Lamaze classes?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, when I was carrying Noah, and your mother you, we would go to the local Lamaze classes together. It pays to have women around you during pregnancy who understand what you're going through, believe me." She sat once again beside Noah. "Both your mother and I went to the same doctors too and, although my course dosage was shorter, both of us were subjected to _Seahorse_ and all the new mother and soon-to-be mother's were told of the effects of the drug."

"You knew my Mum?" Kurt's eyes began to water – _damn hormones!_ – and Noah, attuned to Kurt to a frightening degree since learning of the baby, immediately went to comfort him. He sat cautiously on the arm of the chair and was surprised when Kurt turned into his side for comfort briefly.

As he smiled sadly at the top of Kurt's head he told Norah. "Kurt's pregnant." Norah nodded and allowed a cheerless smile to slip onto her face mirroring her son's.

"Have decided whether to go for an open adoption?" Kurt looked up at her and shook his head vigorously, furiously wiping at his tears and not realising his hand was still attached to Noah's shirt.

"I'm keeping it, Norah." Mrs. Puckerman was stunned for a moment, "I could _never_ do what Quinn did. I just _know_ that as soon as he or she is in my arms I'll never be able to let them go." Kurt looked to Noah for a second and, noticing his hand still clinging to the other boy, pulled his body away from the footballer, "I suppose in that respect, I'm really very selfish. I'm not ready to have a child, financially or emotionally, but I... I know that Noah and I could be the best parents around if we're given the chance."

Norah smiled, "I don't think you're selfish, Kurt. In fact, I think you're very brave." She looked sad for a moment before composing herself. "For a long time, I resented the fact that Quinn allowed for Beth to be adopted, but deep down I understand why she did so. Neither she or Noah would have been good for her, no matter how much we all loved her." Noah smiled at his mother. "So this is why you were scouring the newspaper's jobs column?"

Kurt looked up at Noah surprised. "You're looking for a job?"

Noah ran a hand over the back of his neck as the top of his cheeks turned red. "Yeah. I know you said that you don't want my help, or money, but I'd like to be able to should you need."

"Noah..." Kurt breathed, his eyes stinging a little. "That's really sweet of you and everything, but you really don't need to."

Puck touched his fingertips to Kurt's cheek. "I want to. I want to be a good dad, and this is one step in the right direction. Allow me that."

Kurt swallowed audibly and nodded. "Ok, Puck, but I don't want any of it. I... I want to be able to do this on my own. If I accept your kindness now and I am then left with nothing in the future, I don't know what I'd do." Noah seemed as though he were going to protest, but dutifully he closed his mouth and nodded, pulling his hand away from Kurt.

"I'm... Uh, I'm going to tell Lillian." Noah said before he ran up the stairs to his sister's room. Kurt watched him go before turning back to Noah who had watched the exchange between the two boys.

Norah was gazing at Kurt so intently the countertenor wondered for a moment if it was one of those dreams when he was naked.

"Kurt," Mrs. Puckerman leaned forward and conspiratorially lowered her voice a little, "are you in love with Noah?"

Kurt suddenly took on the facial features of a rabbit caught in the headlights. "I... Uhm... That's to say... Err." The countertenor regarded his knees once again. "Yes." He whispered. "I've been in love with him since my – _our_ – first time... You know, _together._" He merged his hands together and looked up sadly at Norah. "But I'm aware that it could never work between us. I'm not..." he sighed heavily, "I'm not a girl."

Kurt fell silent and Norah spoke up, "There's something else too?"

"Yes. The only reason he was ever with me in the first place was because I 'couldn't get pregnant'. _That _didn't quite turn out as planned. I know he's not his dad and I know he'd be a good father, but I have to protect my heart for my sake, his sake and our child's sake. I don't want to tie him to me and I don't want him to miss out on the opportunity to be a dad."

"He told you that _that_ was the only reason?" Kurt nodded, sullenly. "That _Schmuck_! Listen, Noah's _Bubba_ and I have had a bet on his sexuality for a long time. How long have you an Noah known each other?"

"I'm not sure. I think I was about ten... Maybe eleven?"

"Thought so. When Noah was eleven, he came home from school one day raving about a new kid. He said that he was a sad looking boy with eyes that changed colour and pale skin. 'He's the prettiest boy you'll ever see, Ma!' he said. When I asked him the name of this boy he wouldn't tell me so I asked if he introduced himself. 'Yeah.' He told me, looking annoyed with himself and ashamed, 'I told him that he was a 'fag' and pushed him and his lovely clothes in the dirt.' Sound familiar?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened before he covered his face with trembling hands. "That was the first day we met."

"Uh-huh. I told is grandmother there and then that her grandson was a _Faygala_."

"A what?"

"Yiddish for gay, it means 'little bird'." Kurt nodded at the explanation and muttered something about it sounding like a lovely way to describe himself, "Have you ever thought that maybe Noah is over compensating with sleeping with as many women as he can?" Kurt shrugged, "All I know, Kurt, is that since that time he gushed to his grandmother and I about a certain little boy who he enjoyed pushing around, he has never _once _spoken about anyone else in such a way. Not even Quinn." Kurt looked up at her to find her smiling, "Just... Give him a chance. Not many people give him the option to be anything other than the screw up, and he is such a good man if he only had the opportunity."

"I... I'll try." Kurt whispered as they heard the Puckerman siblings rushing down the stairs.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" Lily screeched, running at Kurt to hug him around the neck and press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm gonna be an auntie."

Kurt patted her awkwardly on the back and looked to Noah for help who smiled gently and pried her off of the countertenor. "Careful Lily, you don't wanna hurt him or the baby."

Lillian seemed terrified for a moment, "Did I hurt you?" She gasped.

"No, sweetie." Kurt smiled at her before he glanced at the time. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Norah, and lovely to meet you, Lillian, but I really should be getting home, my Dad will be worried."

"It was wonderful to meet you, Kurt." Norah replied while Lily just beamed at him, "You be careful, now and I expect to see you soon." She glared pointedly at her son.

"I'll walk you out." Noah muttered, pushing Kurt ahead of him.

They stood on the doorstep staring at one another. Kurt was seeing Noah in a new light, but that didn't mean that he was ready to let him into his heart. Noah was trying to convey how much it had meant to him that Kurt had been there with him.

"Kurt, I..."

Kurt pressed a slender finger to his mouth and stopped him talking. "Sh." Blue eyes searched hazel as Kurt let his hand slide from Noah's mouth to his cheek, "I appreciate what you're doing for me," gently he took Puck's hand and put it over his tummy, "what you're doing for _us_ and if you're serious about getting a job," Noah nodded, "go and talk to my Dad at the shop. He was telling me that he's looking for people at the moment. I'll put in a good word for you, too."

Noah was stunned for a moment. Kurt was giving him a chance. Someone was giving him the chance to be better than himself. Affection for the slight boy rolled off Puck in waves and without warning he hugged Kurt close.

"Thank you, Kurt." He murmured in his ear, "Just... Thank you." Kurt squeezed him back briefly, enjoying the closeness, before pulling away.

"I really have to go, so I'll see you at school." Kurt smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing attractively, "I won't avoid you anymore, but we have to try and act 'normal' until I'm ready to tell people, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Kurt." Noah smiled warmly at him, dimples on show and Kurt felt his knees give a little.

They bid one another 'Good-Bye' and Noah watched Kurt drive away until he couldn't see him anymore. Before re-entering the house he stood against the doorframe and pondered his feelings towards the smaller boy.

_It's just because he's carrying my child_, he thought, but then a voice at the back of his mind whispered, _then why are the feelings so much stronger than they were with Quinn, why are you standing in the cold watching him leave?_ He turned to go into the house, _Shut up!_

* * *

_Sorry for the wait guys! I'm not entirely sure what happened here, but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review._


	15. Chapter 14: Santana and Cake

**Chapter Fourteen: Santana and Cake**

The next Friday found Noah swiftly growing exasperated with a certain Latina. No sooner had Puck entered the building of McKinley High than Santana had grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Hey, Puck." She greeted, sliding back onto the desk seductively and surreptitiously lifting her cheerleading skirt. "I'm dying for a ride on the Puckerman Express." She licked her lips and hiked her skirt higher, flashing her panties.

Noah sighed. He looked at Santana then down at his pants then up again. He was mildly disappointed that he couldn't – and most importantly wouldn't – indulge himself with the Latina. He was, however, more than a little horrified to discovered that his cock was displaying _no interest what-so-ever_ in his long-standing bed partner – the woman who knew all of his turn ons, his turn offs, his kinks and his favourite positions. Puck crossed his arms.

"Seriously, Santana. I'm not interested."

"What?" Her leg's dropped a little, as did her smirk and Noah rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and this thing," he pointed to himself and then to her, "it's _toxic_. I can't _do_ this anymore, Santana."

"Ha!" She cackled for a second, "What's the matter, Puckerman? Can't get it up or get another girl pregnant?" Noah's eyes widened as she said pregnant and when she mimicked his momentarily he knew that he was in trouble. "Holy shit! Really? Who is she?"

Noah sat down at the desk and held his head in his hands, sighing heavily. "I can't tell you, babe. And this time, it's got nothing to do with their reputation this time." Hesitantly, Santana ran a tender hand over his head. "We're keeping it."

"Who is she?" She asked, softly this time, her hands gently massaging his scalp as she swivelled fully on the desk to face him.

"I can't tell you."

She gave a frustrated sound and rubbed his head a little roughly. "Alright then! How long have you been banging her behind my back?"

"What we do doesn't involve cheating, Santana, you know that. And I think I've been seeing them 'officially' for about three months? I can't be certain though." He lifted his head to look at her. "I can't afford to lose this chance, Santana, you _have_ to understand that."

The cheerleader was quiet for a long time, contemplating his words. When she spoke again her voice was soft and wistful. "I would never ask you to give it up, Noah." She only ever used his fist name when they were being open with each other. "If... If Britt ever gives me another chance, I wouldn't think twice about giving you the boot." Noah smiled. "_But_! I think I should have a right to know just _who_ you've knocked up this time, though perhaps you and she should tell Q first. You know, as she's carried your spawn already." She suddenly grinned evilly, "Perhaps you should tell you butt-boy, too, Puckerman."

Noah growled and jerked away from her completely, "Kurt isn't a 'butt-boy', Santana! He's... I care about him, alright?"

For a moment the Cheerio was taken aback, "You _care_ about him? Puck, you bullied him for years, what's changed? He's a fag."

Noah winced at the slur, "What are you then?" Santana's expression changed from aggression to confusion. "I mean, you sleep with basically any guy that has a pulse but you're in _love_ with Brittany and you treat her like shit. So what _are_ you?" Noah's tone turned vicious. "You're a cold bitch, Santana. You know it and I know it. Why should you care about my life anyway? We sleep together, but it doesn't mean anything."

Santana was quiet for a while, and Noah stood to leave. When she finally spoke, her tone was almost inaudible. "I know that what we do means nothing and I know I'm a bitch, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you or any of the other saddo loser's in the gleeky family of ours, Puckerman." And with that she stalked out of the room to terrorise a few first years.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through his strip of hair, Noah thought silently about the confrontation with Santana. _She's right about telling Quinn, but will Kurt agree...?_

* * *

After a stressful day at school – more stressful than before due to his delicate condition – as soon as Kurt entered the empty house (Carole and Burt were at work and Finn had mentioned something about seeing either Quinn or Rachel) he pulled his mother's apron from the hook, placed his bag on the kitchen stool and began to pull various ingredients and utensils from the cupboards. Humming under his breath he navigated around the room with ease born of time spent in that environment.

He took a moment to debate what to make, thinking about his cravings as well as what Burt could eat and what Carole would like; there was no point in wondering about whether Finn would like whatever he decided on, that boy was a stomach-on-legs. _Chocolate sponge cake..._

He grabbed the cocoa, and the measuring scales. Just as he was about to mix together the caster sugar and the margarine, there was a tap at the door, followed by the ringing of the doorbell. Kurt knew who it was and he grumbled on his way to the door about 'poor timing'.

He slid the bolt across and headed back to the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder that the door was open. Sure enough, Noah Puckerman stepped over the threshold and meandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt." He greeted, curiously regarding the countertenor and what he was doing.

"Hello, Puck." He noted the look on Noah's face and tried not to chuckle, "I'm baking a cake... Chocolate cake."

"Oh. Why?"

"I had a rough day." Kurt said quickly, adding egg and beating it in brutally, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something... Wait," he held up a strong hand, putting his backpack down and sitting on one of the stools across from where Kurt was working, "what do you mean, 'a rough day'? Is someone giving you trouble?" Noah's brows dropped dangerously and his eyes took on a malicious glint.

"Yes. No... Well." Kurt moved onto sieving the flour, cocoa and baking powder, "It's hard to explain."

"Try." Noah practically growled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Stop treating me like I'm gonna break, Noah. How many times do I have to tell you?" Puck had the sense to lower his head in submission. "It's nothing that I'm not used to, there have been less incidents to speak of since I found out about the baby, not for lack of trying on the part of the Jocks, but it's so stressful trying to avoid locker-shoves and slushies; not to mention the dumpster tossing! I was late to first period today because I didn't want to risk it." As Kurt was talking, he got more ferocious in his mixing. He sighed as he put the spatula down and retrieved a baking tin, double checking the oven setting before he placed his creation in its depths.

"You know, Kurt... It would be easier for me to, I don't know, protect you, if you'd be more open to telling people about this." Kurt glared at him and Noah held his hands up in surrender, "I know, I know... You're still thinking about it. But that's kinda why I'm here." Noah smiled sheepishly as Kurt raised his eyebrows, "I... I think we should tell Quinn. I mean... After all, she had Beth, she's already been through what you're going through, maybe she could give you some pointers? She would understand the policy of not telling anyone." He added quickly just as Kurt opened his mouth to protest, "I... I feel that she has the right to know, you know?"

Kurt went quiet, speculating Puck's words and assessing them carefully. "Why? Why does she need to know? I'm not dismissing it completely Noah, but I want to know why you think that she should know about my business."

"She's the mother of Beth. Even though she decided to give her up for adoption, she loved – _loves_ – her. I think that she should know that I'm expecting another baby. I'm not saying that she should be involved, but I kinda fell like I need her support on this... Or something..." Noah fell silent, before he continued gently, "You have Aretha, the Hobbit and Finnessa to turn to as friends and, though Finn is or was my best friend, first the thing with Quinn and now the thing with you means that he won't speak to me, unless it's football or Glee related. I just... I feel like I need a friend as well."

As Noah was speaking, Kurt's gaze became soft. Although Noah wasn't articulating it very well (in fact Kurt felt a little insulted that he was comparing the relationship between him and Quinn and him and the countertenor as being practically the same thing) he knew what he was trying to say.

"Alright, Noah. We'll talk to Quinn." Kurt said, reaching across to touch Puck's cheek, before thinking better of it and retracting his hand, "_But_! If this all goes to pot, I _will_ blame you."

Noah smiled gently, before a frown crossed his features, "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Go to touch me and then not." Noah took Kurt's slender hand in his own and put it up to his cheek, trapping Kurt's hand there and staring at the countertenor, "I don't mind it. After everything we've done, I find it kinda soothing."

Kurt allowed himself to think about that for a moment, his eyes wide and his thumb subconsciously caressing the skin of Noah's face. The way that the footballer was looking at him was deceptively warm and Kurt felt his heart jump, beginning a giddy dance. He felt as though the air was being knocked out of him as Noah slowly leaned across the counter to press their lips together before leaving a hairs-breadth between them, allowing Kurt to make the choice.

After a second's hesitation, Kurt brought their mouths together, whining a little when Noah swiftly deepened the kiss. _I had forgotten how good this was_. Kurt wrapped his hands around Puck's neck to pull him as close as possible, kitchen counter permitting. Noah moaned and softly held the countertenor's face in the cradle of his palms.

It could have lasted for seconds, or minutes, or _days_ but the two boys were brought back to Earth quickly from their cosmic kiss as a throat was cleared and Kurt jumped away from Noah as though he had been burned.

Both boys turned their attention to the other person in the room and Puck felt his face drain of blood, leaving him dizzy. There, at the entrance of the kitchen, was none other than Burt Hummel.

"Daddy!" Kurt gasped, hands going to straighten his shirt and hair. "This... Uhm... This isn't what it looks like?" Noah whipped his head to Kurt at hearing that, pain rising in his chest and he rubbed it absently.

Burt noticed Puck's gesture, but kept his eyes fixed on his son, "Kurt. What is going on?"

The timer for the cake went off. _If only I could be saved by the bell_, Noah thought as he warily regarded the stand-off between father and son, _I wonder if the rumour about Burt's shotgun is true?_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update guys! After Christmas I was hit by a crippling bout of Writer's Block. I'm not sure what happened to this chapter, I'm not really following a plan so you may have to bear with me. If you find any mistakes in the story line, PM me and I'll try to sort it out._

_I should point out that there's a reason Noah still hasn't started working anywhere in this chapter, but that'll be revealed soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall hopefully update again soon!_

_For those who are interested I'm also trying to write a sequel for What A Difference A Day Makes, so hopefully that should be flying around FanFiction soon!_


	16. Chapter 15: Surprises

**Chapter Fifteen: Surprises**

When Burt arrived home an hour early from work, he did not expect to see his son – _pregnant son_ – canoodling with that Mohawked punk. He had noticed Puck's ratty truck on the curb, but he didn't think anything of it; after all, since he and Finn had patched things up, Noah had been over more and more often. However, Burt was not ready for Kurt to be smooching with boys, whether he was already pregnant (meaning that Burt could no longer pretend that his son was virginal) or not.

Upon entering the kitchen, which smelled heavily of chocolate cake, the eldest Hummel was greeted with Kurt eating-face with Puckerman. Before he cleared his throat, he took note of the desperate way that Kurt's eyebrows knitted together and when the two boys sprung apart the look of concern that flitted over Noah's face, for Kurt, was not lost on Burt, before Puck fixed his gaze on Burt. The mechanic was appreciative of the way that the footballer paled.

"Daddy!" Kurt gasped, hands going to straighten his shirt and hair – a nervous trait that Kurt's mother had also been prone to. "This... Uhm... This isn't what it looks like?" Noah whipped his head to the younger Hummel at hearing that and rubbing his chest absently as though he were in pain.

He noticed Puck's gesture and filed it away for deeper translation later, but kept his eyes fixed on his son, "Kurt. What is going on?" Kurt's eyes flicked nervously around the room, studiously avoiding looking at Puck and his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt.

The timer for the cake baking in the oven went off and Burt sighed, taking of his cap and running a hand over his head.

"Take your cake out of the oven, son, and meet me in the living room. You too, Puckerman." He added when Noah looked a little too relieved.

As Kurt's dad left the kitchen, the countertenor slid the oven mitts onto his slim hands and, with a panicky expression poisoning his features, grabbed the cake from the oven, flipping it upside-down and out onto the cooling rack. He began hyperventilating, holding desperately to the counter.

"Kurt, calm down." Noah, also a little panicked – although for slightly different reasons – gently guided Kurt into the living room and sat him down beside Burt. He whizzed off again, only to return with Kurt's favourite herbal tea. "Calm down, Kurt. Breath." He asked Kurt to put his head between his knees and , crouching beside him, softly rubbed his back. "It's not good for the baby."

Burt watched the exchange curiously and suddenly felt as though he understood the way the two were acting earlier. The look on Noah's face was frightened, although that fright was not directed at Burt, but towards his son. The more Kurt got worked up, the more terrified Noah looked.

"Sorry, Mr. H." Puck said, before he shifted to sit behind Kurt, holding Kurt's back to his own muscular chest. Burt raised his eyebrows, but watched as Puck instructed Kurt to breathe with him, placing a large hand on his son's chest and gently coaxing Kurt to breathe more calmly. Frankly, Burt was surprised that Kurt complied, his hands clenching and unclenching on Puck's knees.

"I'm okay." Kurt whispered, and Noah smiled shakily. "Thank you, Noah."

Puckerman nodded and moved away to give Kurt the space he needed to talk to his dad. He sat in the armchair and tried to convince himself that whatever Kurt told his dad – whether he told Burt that Puck was the other dad or not – he would respect the countertenor's decision.

"So," Burt started, looking almost as uncomfortable as Kurt, now sitting alone with Burt and his hands clutched between his knees, "what exactly was going on?"

Kurt fidgeted and wrung his hands fretfully, avoiding Burt's gaze before he nodded and looked directly at Noah. "Dad, Noah is the other dad..." Puck's heart swelled with the knowledge that Kurt wasn't going to keep the truth from Burt and Burt was surprised that Kurt was willing to reveal the truth so easily. When Quinn had been pregnant, she had been so ashamed that she had kept the paternity a secret and Noah, if asked, would refuse outright about how much that had hurt. "We were... I was... We just..." Kurt stuttered a frown marring his features and a blush on his cheeks. "I don't know, Daddy..."

Burt nodded solemnly. "I... Kurt, I don't like the fact that you kept your," he gestured between the two boys, "_whatever_ a secret, but I'm happy that you didn't lie to me." Burt rubbed his head again before he continued, "Are you, uh, are you two together now...?"

Puck was a little astonished that Kurt had been forth coming about their 'thing' as opposed to saying that they were romantically involved. Kurt looked at his dad and then looked at Noah.

"No." He said, just as Noah said yes.

Burt regarded the two boys before chuckling a little, "So glad that you cleared that up for me."

Noah smiled wistfully, moving his gaze from Kurt to Burt, "I want to be with Kurt, Mr. Hummel and not just for the sake of our baby." Puck looked at Kurt briefly before continuing, "The thing that we had was great, sir, it's different from being with girls." Burt allowed Noah to go on although he felt anger towards the footballer for taking Kurt's innocence. "He, I don't know, he just _gets_ it. And I don't feel as though I have to pretend to be anything I'm not." He smiled at Kurt. "I like how I feel around Kurt."

Burt considered this before turning to Kurt and raising a brow, the countertenor shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, Daddy." He repeated before he flushed prettily, "I... I don't like Puck," the footballer's face fell, but Kurt quickly reached out to touch the back of his hand, "but I like Noah. I like how _he_ makes me feel. I like the guy who... who made my first time so _special_." Noah smiled shyly and turned his hand over to hold Kurt's slim hand in his. Kurt sighed heavily, looking at their hands before pulling his away. "I just don't think that it could ever work, no matter how much either of us want it."

Burt was beginning to feel as though he was part of a Jerry Springer show or something. Both of the boys sitting with him wanted to be together, but Kurt was just so _stubborn_. He smiled lightly thinking about how long it had taken for him to convince Kurt's mother to be his girlfriend; they had been around the same age as Noah and Kurt.

"Why not, Kurt? I mean, if you both want to be together, what's stopping you?" Noah nodded, "This doesn't mean I approve." He grumbled and Puck lowered his head submissively.

"It just won't work." Kurt receded into the Ice-Queen routine, sipping his tea as though he realised he'd need a distraction. "It's just not how high school works, Daddy."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Burt asked, a frown on his face as he leaned forward.

"_Because_, Dad, I am at the bottom of the food chain in that place – it's not as bad as it was before Dalton, but it's still awful – and Noah shouldn't have to suffer that!" Kurt took another sip of tea, "I wouldn't make anyone suffer that. Besides, no matter what _Noah_ says in the comfort and safety of our house, _Puck_ has a reputation to uphold."

Burt cast his gaze to the Mohawked boy briefly and he was taken aback by the open look of sadness on his face before he stared at his son. Here, in his living room, was a boy practically throwing himself at Kurt and he wasn't willing to take the risk, but the mechanic couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're so much like your mother, Kurt." Kurt's head whipped up, "She was damn stubborn too. You know, when I asked her o date me in high school, she told me to take the high road. I was the quarterback and she was a show-choir-kid-"

"Gleek, Dad."

"- but _God_ if I wasn't determined. Like you to Puckerman, she didn't want to 'ruin my rep'. I kept bugging her though, right up until she offered a pity date – in secret of course – when she found that actually, I wasn't all that bad, that I wasn't the dickhead jock I pretended to be." Burt sighed. "If Noah proves himself to you, Kurt," he gazed at both boys pointedly, "give him a 'Lizzy-Pity-Date' and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. I'm sure that if you asked Jimmy at the garage that he'd tell you I was the 'Noah Puckerman' of our school days."

"Talking of the shop, Daddy!" Kurt saw his chance to change the subject and he grasped at it, "Noah has been looking for a job, but thus far he's had no luck. I was wondering if you'd consider him?"

"Kurt, why are you being so stubborn about this?" Noah asked, desperation on his features.

"I thought you wanted a job...?"

"You know what I mean." Noah growled, running a hand through his hair before, agitated, he knelt before Kurt. "Kurt, I don't care what people think. I did, but why should I care now? What we had, have or could have would mean so much more to me than them. So why can't we be together?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, staring at Noah, before he spoke. "There's no love, Noah. I can't be in a _relationship_ with someone if there's no love." Kurt wiped ferociously at a tear before he looked at his dad. "So, do you think you could offer him a job, Daddy?"

Burt sighed, holding up a hand at Noah when he went to argue, Puck respectfully quietened. "Sure... If he's willing to work hard, he's welcome. Can I trust in you to run him over the basics tomorrow?"

"Yes, Dad." Kurt said, smiling.

"Okay. Well, Puckerman, could you stay and chat with me whilst Kurt sorts out cake?" Burt smiled at his son as his eyes, so much like Lizzy's, widened in fear. "I promise I won't kill him, but I know you want to get back to your baking."

Kurt looked to Noah, searching his face before he nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen.

Noah could honestly say that he had never felt as nervous as he was in that moment. Sitting across from the considerably intimidating Burt Hummel, the footballer could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. Burt leaned forward on his chair, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he glared at Puck.

"So, Puckerman." He started, brows low over his eyes, "You're the other dad, huh?"

Noah swallowed audibly. "Yes, sir."

"You wanna be with my son?" Noah nodded. "And to hell with the consequences?"

"Sir, I... I really like Kurt and I want to be with him no matter what people think. He makes me feel good about who I am."

Burt shrugged and leaned back, spreading his arms across the back of the sofa in a typically alpha male gesture. "Have you thought about what could happen to Kurt?"

"_Nothing _would happen to him. I'd kill anyone who touched him." Noah growled as if the very thought caused his hackles to rise protectively and Burt smiled.

"Okay. If Kurt decides to indulge you, I expect you to treat him with the upmost respect. That means no funny business and I expect him home before ten on week nights, eleven-thirty latest on Fridays and Saturdays." Noah nodded mutely. "Good. Now... About that job."

* * *

Saturday was always a messy day for Kurt. He was up at six as usual due to his epic body-clock and showered, moisturised and dressed before eight. He mourned the loss of his morning coffee, but made do with a mint tea as he contemplated the day ahead. After completing his French and English papers he was going to meet Noah at _Hummel's Lube And Tires_ and run him through the basics – he loved working at the garage, it made him feel 'normal', but it always played havoc with his cleanliness, something Kurt prided himself on. After that he was going to take another quick shower followed by a _long_ bubble bath before cooking dinner for the family.

Kurt sighed heavily. The talk with his father and Noah the day previous had drained him, but he stood by his own reasoning. He and Noah wouldn't be happy together. They were too different and although he loved Noah, the older boy didn't love him and Kurt couldn't bear the thought of trapping him. He could and would have full access to their child, he wouldn't take that from him, but if both parents were in his or her life, there wouldn't be that argument either.

After a relatively small breakfast of waffles (smothered in chocolate) Kurt grabbed his grey pea-coat from the stand by the door and the keys for his Navigator from the bowl. He shouted up to Finn to tell him that breakfast was on the table and was unsurprised to hear the noises made by Finn's clumsiness in his haste to get to the warm food on the kitchen table.

Chuckling lightly, Kurt slid behind the wheel his car and, after securing his seatbelt, revved the engine before pulling away from the drive to head off towards Puck's place. The drive was short and quiet, with the WICKED soundtrack playing in the background and it gave Kurt a little more time to think. If Noah asked him on a date with those hopeful hazel eyes, he knew that he'd give in. He smirked as he thought of what Burt had told him the night before, about his mother's patented 'pity-date', but that wouldn't mean that the two of them would end up happy.

Kurt knew just how much the separation of Noah's parents had affected the other teen; he would die before something similar happened to his own child. Perhaps it was better for everyone if Noah and Kurt remained 'friends' as opposed to putting the child at risk of a messier situation.

As he pulled up outside Noah's house, he ran a hand through his hair before stepping out of his car and walking to the front door to ring the bell.

Sure enough, Noah came to the door looking flustered, "Hey, Kurt, I have a problem... Ma went out with one of her friend that she hasn't seen in _years_ so I'm stuck with Lily." Noah rubbed the back of his head looking both disappointed and panicky.

Kurt sighed, "It's fine, Noah." The countertenor smiled before calling Lily down from upstairs, "She can stay in the back of the shop, I'm sure I can find something to keep her occupied."

"Hey Kurtie!" Lily jumped up to grab Kurt around the neck and Noah twitched nervously at the thought of the countertenor getting hurt.

"Hi, sweetie." Kurt replied, settling Lily in his arms, "Right, you're brother and I are going to go to the garage, do you want to come with us? I think I have some old drawing stuff you can play around with?"

"Oh! That'll be fun! Noah never thinks of fun things to do! He just likes to watch sports." She pouted and Kurt put her down, ruffling her hair.

"Alright." He chuckled, "Go get anything you want to take with you and your coat, I'll just give my Dad a call."

Lily pattered off rushing to grab her things and as Kurt hit speed-dial one for his dad he noticed Noah's surprised gaze. "What?" He mouthed, tilting his head. Noah smiled and shook his head. Kurt shrugged and relayed the situation to his dad.

"_So you need to bring his sister too?_"

"I know it's not ideal, Daddy, but it's that or she ends up home alone." Burt sighed on the other end of the line, "It should be alright if she stays out back, I promise she won't cause any trouble. Despite having Puck as a brother, she's surprisingly well-behaved."

"Hey!" Noah protested, putting a hand to his chest and wiping away a mock tear. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Okay, Kurt. How soon will you lot be here?_"

"Only fifteen minutes I should think – oh! There she is! Do you have everything, sweetheart?" Lily nodded, "Good. Okay, Dad, we'll be there soon, love you."

"_Love you too, son. Drive safe!"_

Kurt hung up then placed his phone back into his pocket. He frowned when he realised that the Puckerman siblings were staring at him.

"What?"

"What happened to your pretty clothes?" Lily asked, point blank and Kurt giggled, hurrying her out of the door.

"I wouldn't want to wear my pretty clothes while I'm working on a car now, would I? Imagine all the oil and muck!" Kurt wrinkled his nose and Lillian laughed as she clambered up into the Navigator and shut the passenger door.

Just before the teens took their places in the car, Kurt turned to Noah, "And just why were you staring at me?"

Noah shrugged, his cheeks turning pink under his tanned complexion. "The way you are with Lily," he cast a fond glance at his sister then looked at his shoes, "I was just thinking that you'll make a good dad..."

Kurt put a slender hand on Noah's forearm, causing the larger boy to look up at him. Kurt's eyes were wet but he managed, "So will you, Noah." Before a few tears slipped silently down his face, "Sorry," he said, swatting Noah's tender hands away, "hormones."

Respectfully Noah allowed him a moment to collect himself and Kurt was grateful for not having to deal with physical comfort – he would put Noah's balls in a blender if he tried to take advantage of his clouded judgement.

"Let's get to the garage." Kurt said after a couple of minutes, smiling at Noah warmly.

* * *

"I don't get it..."

"Oh for the love of McQueen!" Kurt shrieked, waving his arms – one hand wielding a tire-iron – angrily. "It's one of the easiest things to do, Noah! Jeez... It's no wonder you poor truck is in such a sorry way."

"Go easy on him, Kurt!" A burly man jested as he grinned from ear to ear. Jimmy Barnes (the same Jimmy that Burt had spoken of the night before) was a friendly man and, like the other mechanics working at _Hummel's Lube And Tire_, protective of Kurt. Turned out that Kurt had been helping out around the shop since he was knee high to a grasshopper; it helped Noah understand the lithe muscles under Kurt's creamy skin.

The countertenor glared at Jimmy, his arms crossed, before he made a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh. "Okay, Noah, I'll show you again, but this has to be the absolute last time or I'm going to have to kill you." Puck chuckled and Kurt smiled unwillingly.

"So you've been working here since you were seven, yeah?" Puck asked, attentive to what Kurt was trying to teach him.

"Yeah, well... since my Mum died, I've been helping around the place. Neither Dad nor I wanted to be alone, so it just worked well for us." Kurt grunted as he adjusted his position, "Besides, it's good to know how to deal with cars." The slender boy moved back, grabbing the cloth from the back pocket of his overalls to wipe his hands. "Can I trust you with the last one?"

Noah nodded, smiling at the other boy, he had a smudge of grease over his nose, "Yeah, I think I've got it now. Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome." Kurt replied before he stalked off to the back room.

Kurt was just full of surprises. Everyone knew that Burt Hummel knew his way around a car, but _Kurt_? His effeminate, fashionable, fabulously _gay_ son? Noah felt honoured to be privvy to Kurt's personal life in a way that only a couple of others knew of. _At least if he gives me a chance there will never be a dull moment_, he thought, finishing up the job that Kurt had left him.

* * *

_Sorry for late update, having a little trouble with it at the moment, any suggestions are welcome, just PM me. Don't forget to review! Much love._


	17. Chapter 16: Quinn

**Chapter Sixteen: Quinn**

Noah was happy to be working at the Hummels' garage; Burt was a fair employer and wouldn't allow the fact that Puck had knocked up his beloved son cloud his professionalism. He was a good teacher and patient with Noah to boot – an important trait whilst dealing with the footballer. Puck suspected that his endurance stemmed from having such a fashion conscious child, he'd put his life on Kurt's wardrobe being terribly expensive.

After a week of working at the shop, Noah was starting to get the hang of it; he was learning new things everyday and had applied this new knowledge to his beat-up truck. Kurt had certainly been right about his truck being a piece of junk, but after the proper maintenance she ran like a dream.

Sliding back under the car he had been asked to work on, Noah sighed. He was still no closer to Kurt becoming his. Whenever he brought up the subject, the countertenor would basically stick his fingers in his ears and start humming show tunes. Kurt had, however, agreed that they would talk to Quinn and after his shift at the garage Kurt was going to pick him up so that they could meet her at the Lima Bean; Noah only hoped that she would take it well as neither of the boys could afford any added stress.

He felt someone tentatively kick his foot and he rolled himself out from underneath the car. Kurt was standing over him, to start with his face was stern, but then he suddenly dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so funny?" Noah asked, a smile pulling at his mouth as he stood.

"You!" Kurt gasped, "You have oil all over your face!"

Noah slid off his gloves and touched his fingers to his cheeks before holding them in front of his face. Sure enough, they came back black.

"Well, I'm a grease-monkey now." Puck said, grinning and Kurt laughed raucously before his chuckling subsided.

"We can't go and meet Quinn with you looking like that." The countertenor muttered as he rifled through his satchel, pulling out a small packet of baby-wipes. He signalled to the back room and told Noah to wipe off as much as he could before he changed.

Huffing, Noah did as he was told and he spotted Burt laughing at his expense, though there was a look of sympathy on his face as well. He knew that dealing with Kurt could be difficult and after spending a week in Noah's company, Burt was beginning to understand how much the footballer cared for his son even if Noah didn't fully understand it himself. After scrubbing at his hand, neck and face with a couple of wipes, Noah removed his overalls, the material protecting most of his clothing, and changed his t-shirt.

The advice about bringing the extra t-shirt coming from Kurt had indeed come in handy. The first couple of days, Noah had ended up in such a mess that two of his favourite shits had been thrown away.

There was a knock at the door before Kurt entered, hand over his eyes as he asked, "Are you decent?"

Noah had to chuckle, after all, Kurt was having his child, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen every inch of him. "Yeah."

Kurt looked at him and spluttered, "You did _okay_, but you've still got some on your face." He grabbed the moist towelettes and signalled for Noah to sit.

As Noah sat on the chair, his legs akimbo, eyes closed and face turned slightly upwards for the countertenor's inspection, Kurt felt a wave of affection but he squashed it fiercely as he came to stand between Noah's muscular thighs and began to wipe away what was left of the motor oil. When they had been sleeping together, Kurt had always marvelled at the way Noah's skin felt, soft yet tough and resilient.

Kurt sighed as he thought about Noah's current tentative attitude towards him. He loved the other boy, and Kurt was starting to understand that Noah liked him too, but he couldn't ignore the voices at the back of his mind telling him that it was a bad idea for them to be together. His heart ached for Noah's touch and Noah's attention, but his head stubbornly conjured up scenarios that were gradually breaking Kurt's heart. Before all this, Noah had been a ladies-man and, though Kurt wasn't much better morally, that worried Kurt. What if he missed boobs? What if Santana or a girl equally sexy lured him away? Where would that leave Kurt? Where would that leave their _baby_?

The Thursday before, the sixth day that Noah had been working at the garage, Burt had come home and spoken to Kurt about the situation. According to his dad, Noah couldn't stop talking about him and was consistently talking to the other guys at the shop about ways to broach the subject of dating. His dad had been stern in telling him to stop leading the other boy on and Kurt felt guilty about the way he was treating the other boy after that.

"Noah..." Kurt murmured quietly, as he finished wiping the oil away and gently put a hand to the footballer's cheek. Noah opened his eyes, leaning into the caress before gingerly putting his own hand over Kurt's and, with his thumb rubbing at the countertenor's delicate skin, held it there.

"Yeah...?" Noah smiled encouragingly.

"I promise that, after we see Quinn today, we'll talk about the possibility of us." Kurt whispered as his cheeks turned pink, "I'm sorry about how I've been treating you... I feel like I'm no better than her in that respect. I'm sorry, Noah."

Puck felt his eyes widen and his heart race. _At least he's gonna consider it_. He felt choked with an emotion he couldn't name and he would vehemently deny the sting in his eyes. He turned his face slightly to press a soft kiss to Kurt's palm, "That means a lot, Kurt. Thanks." He gave another kiss to Kurt's hand before he smiled up at him, grinning when Kurt smiled back and ran his other hand across Noah's Mohawk.

They stayed that way for a little while, just _being_ before Burt popped his head around the door and cleared his throat. Instead of jumping away from Noah, as he had been doing, he just looked at his dad and smiled, feeling a little more comfortable now that he was certain that the two of them would talk seriously about _them_.

Burt smiled at the two boys. Puckerman wasn't a bad kid. He just had a habit of making bad life choices which led to him being severely misunderstood. Burt would sooner die than let anyone know about the soft spot that was steadily growing for Noah, though, so he changed tact quite suddenly to glare at the footballer before turning his gaze to Kurt.

"It's two o'clock, if you're meeting the Quinn girl, you'll wanna leave now." He said gruffly and, with another parting glare at Noah, garumphed back to the truck he was helping Jimmy with. The boys watched him go, their hands dropping until only their fingertips touched.

"He still scares the shit outta me." Noah grumbled, pouting a little and Kurt grinned.

"What do you expect? He's a Hummel!" Kurt said and Noah laughed, "Come on, let's get this over with." He tugged gently on Noah's fingers before he pulled away completely and made his way back to the Navigator. Noah shook his head and surreptitiously appreciated the sight of the countertenor's backside – after all, he didn't want to run the risk of Burt following through on his various threats concerning Puck never having kids again.

As they slid into Kurt's car, Noah couldn't help but stare at the countertenor. When Quinn had been pregnant, she didn't appeal to Noah half as much as Kurt did, Kurt looked as though he were physically _glowing_, like he was radiating light from every pore of his beautiful skin. Puck had recently begun to notice that the countertenor would often gently brush the palm of his hand against his abdomen and smile softly.

It had been roughly four weeks since the scan and Kurt had told Noah that he would be considering leaving school soon for the remainder of his pregnancy. Puck was starting to get curious as to whether the pale boy was beginning to show; Kurt was incredibly slender to begin with and it wouldn't be a surprise if he was, but Noah's hands itched to check.

"Why are you staring at my stomach, Noah?"

Caught off-guard, Puck blushed and stuttered, "I... uhm, I was just wondering if you were starting to, you know, get bigger yet?"

Kurt smiled and nodded minutely, "My jeans are starting to get a little tight, but I don't think there's really anything much to see. Though that does remind me, I have another doctor's appointment next week."

"I'll be there." Noah replied immediately, reaching across the console to touch the back of Kurt's hand, just before the lights changed.

The rest of the drive was quiet, but Noah could feel the nervous energy pouring off of Kurt's frame in waves and as they pulled up to the Lima Bean, he held Kurt's hand in his own and gently rubbed his thumb over pale flesh.

"Don't worry yourself about this, Kurt. If you don't want to do this, then we don't have to." Noah said, honestly, while it was true that he felt as though he _needed_ to tell Quinn, he understood Kurt's hesitance. It wasn't just the two of them at risk if everything went wrong... So was their baby.

Kurt sighed shakily, "If... If this goes the worst possible way, it won't affect our chat later." Noah grinned, "Don't get me wrong, Noah, if this goes tits up I will hold you responsible, but I understand how important this is to you and I respect the amount of courage this is taking for you. It's not every day that you tell your baby-mama that you got a _guy_ pregnant."

"If this goes the worst way, Kurt, I'll protect you. I'm not just talking about checking on you in the halls from time to time, I mean... Well, I guess I mean stalking you." He laughed and, without thinking, leant forward to press a kiss to Kurt's hairline, "Come on, then. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

As Noah slipped out of the car, Kurt felt his face flush red at the flippant, but affectionate, kiss the older boy had bestowed on him. _Yeah,_ he thought, _we're definitely gonna talk about a relationship._

"Come on, Kurt!" Puck called, smiling widely with one hand stretched towards the countertenor.

"Yeah, yeah, Noah." Kurt smiled back shakily, fingertips automatically finding the footballer's for comfort as they wandered into the coffee shop with trepidation.

* * *

Quinn was perched daintily on one of the more comfortable chairs inside the Lima Bean, her coffee resting on the table, when Kurt and Noah approached her with drinks in hand.

"Sorry we're late, Q." Noah said, wrapping an arm around her in a hug. She stiffened slightly before allowing herself to relax; no matter how much time had passed she was still wary around Puck.

"That's okay, Puck. Hello, Kurt." She turned to kiss Kurt on the cheek, since Kurt had been a part of the Cheerios the year before the two had bonded a little over their respectful dislike for Coach Sylvester. "How's working at the garage?" She asked Noah, her eyes twinkling as she sipped her drink and the boys sat down opposite her.

She was surprised to know that Kurt and Puck weren't at each other's throats as they had been in the past and actually seemed rather comfortable around the one another; though Kurt appeared to be a little tense and idly Quinn wondered whether it had something to do with whatever they had called to talk to her about.

"Yeah, it's going well, thanks." Noah smiled widely, "I'm learning a lot and actually earning some decent cash. I wouldn't have the job, though if Kurt hadn't given me a good reference." Gently, he elbowed Kurt, smiling gently and Quinn was a little taken aback when Kurt smiled back and blushed profusely. "How's everything with you?"

"Good, I s'pose. I mean, Coach is running me ragged with the excessive training and stupid dieting, but other than that, everything's peachy." She grinned at the, Kurt taking a long, nervous sip of his scalding drink and Noah glancing at the other boy worriedly. "I'm guessing that this wasn't what we were going to talk about, though, huh?" She leaned back in the chair and waited patiently as the two of them seemed to communicate with their eyes.

"No." They said in unison and Noah smiled gently at the countertenor, before continuing himself, "Not long after Kurt got back from Dalton, he and I, uh, we started messing around." He swallowed, looking at Kurt with an oddly vulnerable expression on his face, "After this, we're gonna talk about maybe becoming an item, hopefully." Kurt smiled, blushing and still looking nervous.

"I'm happy for you..." Quinn said, and she was, but she could tell that there was more to it.

"There's something else. Kurt wasn't sure whether to tell you, I don't think he's ready to tell anyone yet, but I wanted to tell you and he respects that." He reached out to take the countertenor's hand in his before staring intently at Quinn, "In the time you and I were together – well, I know we weren't _together_ together, but in the time you were pregnant with Beth and until I got with Kurt, you meant a lot to me. I loved you." At this Kurt looked down at their joined hands, "Which is why I want to be the first to tell you that Kurt is, uhm, well, Kurt is pregnant. He's keeping the baby and it's mine." Noah was smiling and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt gazed at her as though trying to gauge her reaction. She looked slowly between Noah and Kurt three or four times, her face blank, before she spoke, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Puck's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously as Kurt lowered his in defeat, but Quinn had already made up her mind on it, "Look, I might be just some 'bible girl' to you two and I obviously didn't pay much attention in sex-ed, otherwise my life wouldn't have been what it was last year, but I _know_ that guys can't get pregnant. I don't mind that you've found each other in the 'romantic sense' but don't you _dare_ make fun of me!"

"No, Quinn—"

"I don't want to hear it! How _dare_ you, after you _ruined_ my life, Puckerman?! I used to be top bitch, now I'm just the girl who got knocked-up!" She was standing as she began to get more and more agitated, her pretty face morphing into something monstrous with her anger.

Without warning, Kurt wrenched his hand from Noah's and slapped her across the face. The red mark blossomed quickly and Kurt breathed just as heavily as she.

"Don't you _dare_ act the victim." He growled, shocking Noah by jumping straight to his defence, "You were as much a part of what happened as he was and at least he wasn't cheating on anyone by _copulating_ with you. _You_ were the one who claimed the baby was someone else's; _you_ were the one who dangled fatherhood in Noah's face only to snatch it away. You're top bitch, Quinn, but for a completely different reason. You're top bitch _because_ you got knocked up and gave her away without giving Puck a choice." Quinn glared at him, though there where shameful tears collecting on her incredible lashes, "Come on, Noah, let's go."

He held out a hand for Noah, which the older boy took and as Kurt led him out to the car, he realised, with no small amount of embarrassment, that the world was blurry with his unshed tears. At the Navigator, he turned and pulled Kurt tight against him.

"_Thank you_." He whispered hoarsely, through his tears, "Thank you for standing up for me. Just... _Thank you_."

Kurt smiled into his shoulder, tightening his own hold on the footballer as he whispered back, "You're welcome, Noah."

* * *

Quinn watched the exchange from inside the Lima Bean as she silently fumed. _How dare that little queer humiliate me like that?_ She took out her phone and, with a smile of a positively evil nature, began to type out a message on a well-read blog. _Well let's see how he likes -on says that kind of stuff to me and gets away with it_.

* * *

_To Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky:_

_Thank you for your last review, it can be refreshing to have some constructive criticism. I tried to PM you, but it appears that you've disabled the feature._

_I respect what you're saying about the Daddy = porno. I assure you that it's not meant to be read in that way and that it has a tendency to sound rather clunky, however I'm only really trying to portray Kurt's vulnerability at the moment, I'm sure it'll curve off at some point._

_The thing between Kurt and Puck... Again, I'm trying to portray Kurt's vulnerability. He doesn't want to be with Noah at the moment because there's so much going on with him (though as you can see they're on their way to getting together) and after the thing with Santana (which will end up resolved). Up until this point Kurt hasn't come across someone who wants him in the way that Noah does – yeah, he's been involved in sexual relationships with, what we can assume, many guys, but he hasn't had to deal with feelings... with perhaps the exception of Karofsky, and we know how that turned out..._

_Quinn. If I'm honest, I totally agree with what you've said, BUT while she treated Noah like crap, we can, from 1 x 22, assume that Noah had strong feelings for Quinn regardless and that he might feel that she should know that he was expecting another – from someone else – but that it wouldn't change that Beth would forever be his first-born and that she, as Beth's mother, would always hold a special place in his heart (though not as special as Kurt's place obviously). Besides the fact that I kinda felt that the rest of this story lacked conflict with other people important to the boys. In that respect you could view the thing with Quinn as being a 'writer's device'._

_You should also know that I have no plan for this story, so it might seem rather clunky in general haha._

_Again, much thanks :) I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story and give helpful feedback._

_**To All:** So sorry for the late update guys, I've been busy trying to sort stuff out for going to see Wicked in London with my friend of ten years (it's a surprise birthday/Christmas present for her so it's been veeeeerrrry hush hush). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!_


	18. Chapter 17: Talks

**Chapter Seventeen: Talks**

Both boys had been quiet on the journey back to Kurt's house. Neither really wanting to talk about what had happened at the coffee place, but each of them silently wondering about the conversation ahead of them.

When the Navigator was safely parked on his drive, Kurt slid from the car and, after making sure Noah was following him, locked it electronically before entering the house.

He signalled to the kitchen and asked, "Are you hungry? I'll make us something and then we can talk?" When Noah nodded, his eyes still a little red from his earlier lapse in 'maniless', Kurt smiled softly and slipped into the kitchen, humming a tune under his breath.

AS Kurt bustled around in the kitchen, Noah sat at the breakfast counter and watched him, allowing his mind to wander. He knew he was getting his hopes up, and a blush crept its way onto his cheeks as he realised that he was acting like a girl, but he could imagine his life with Kurt being like this with their child playing at Kurt's feet.

In his mind he built their house. A beautiful structure with a white-washed exterior and French doors; surrounded by the greenest, softest grass and a white picket fence. Perhaps they could get a dog? In the back yard there would be a swing set and a slide for their kid to pay on, along with a sand box. There would be a small patio for barbeque-ing with a picnic table and later, when their little boy or girl was older a swimming pool. They would be a family.

He imagined that Kurt would become a sought after designer and that he, himself, would probably end up with a stupid desk job or still be working on cars the way that Burt taught him, but when he would come home to Kurt, none of the day would matter. Kurt would wrap him in his arms and tell him that dinner would be ready soon, to go take a shower and that later, once junior was asleep, they could have some adult time.

But none of those wishful thoughts would matter if the countertenor didn't accept all that he could offer him in that moment, if Kurt wouldn't give him the chance to prove his worth. Noah knew, despite everyone else's opinion of him, that the smaller boy could and would push him to be the best that he could be; and deep down, Noah knew that he need that kind of person to be in his life, forever. His mother had tried her best, but juggling two, sometimes tree jobs, so early in his life had left her little time to scorn or guide her son. She assured him that he was the best son a mother could ever want, but he still wished that he had tried harder for her and Lillian.

He was brought out his reverie when Kurt waved a slender hand in front of his face, "You alive in there?" He asked, chuckling a little, though worry pulled at his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Noah said, taking in Kurt's features for the umpteenth time that day, _His eyes have so much depth_.

Kurt blushed prettily, avoiding Noah's eyes, "Thank you, Noah." He whispered, and Noah realised that he must have thought out-loud.

His own cheeks were tinged red as he replied, "It's true."

They sat quietly as they ate their food – a simple ham and cheese sandwich – both embarrassed by the exchange they had just shared. Kurt's face was stained a rosy colour for the majority of the mean and they both kept giving the other a covert glance here and there, smirking sexily or smiling shyly when they caught one another's gazes.

Kurt was the first to finish, and he blamed his newly disgusting eating habits on the child he was carrying. He set his plate aside and, as Noah finished his own food, took the larger boy's hand to lead him into the living room. They sat side by side on the plush sofa, silent and staring at their joined hands. How could something so completely alien feel so right?

"Kurt, I..." Noah began before his throat closed, he swallowed and tried again, looking into Kurt's glasz eyes. "If we're talking about this, about us, I just wanna lay all my cards on the table. I just... The way I feel about you I'm not sure of, I don't even know if I could give it a name, but I know that when I'm with you, everything seems better. _I'm_ better around you and I like how that feels." He reached out to gently brush away Kurt's hair from his face, "I want to make you happy. I want to be _the one_ to make you happy."

Kurt smiled and leaned into the touch, feeling his eyes sting and a lump grow in his throat, "I'd like that Noah. I'd like for us to be together, I think... I mean, I'm pretty sure I lo- I like you a lot," Kurt blushed and Noah's eyes widened, "but, I mean, what about other people? I'm not going back in the closet."

"I would never ask that of you... Though I'm pretty sure that your closet was made out of glass, Princess." Kurt glared at him good naturedly as he squeezed Puck's hand. "Besides, I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to be able to stand up for you and be the guy you need me to be, the guy you make me want to be."

"Noah," Kurt whispered, his eyes teary, "I... This isn't because of the baby?" Puck looked confused, "I mean... Well, when Quinn was pregnant, you wanted to be with her and I know that you may have loved her, but wasn't the existence of Beth what caused you to want to be with her?"

Noah sat quietly for a moment, sifting through his thoughts before he shook his head slowly, "I loved Quinn and, for a while I thought that I wanted to be with her, but Kurt, compared to what I'm feeling right now about us, the thing with Quinn this just... It feels like so much more, like it could be so much more. I think, well, I'd _hope_ that even without our baby involved, I would have pulled my head outta my ass and asked you for another chance." Kurt was still hesitant, lightly biting his lip. Raising the slender hand he was still holding to rest softly against his chest, "I want this so much, Kurt and I'm so very, _very_ nervous to hear your answer."

The muscle under his hand was firm and warm, but it was the activity of the muscle under the wide ribcage that caught Kurt's interest. Noah's heart was thumping hard and fast, as though trying to escape the confines of his chest, trying to break free. Kurt smiled, turning their hands to press Noah's hand to his own chest. "Me too, Noah." He whispered, "I want this too."

Puck grinned, leaning forward to press a dry kiss to Kurt's lips, "Gotta seal the deal, Princess." He murmured before he kissed Kurt again, deeply and passionately until the countertenor gasped for air. He smiled that beautifully innocent, closed-mouth smile and leaned his forehead against Noah's.

They were quiet for a while, breathing gently and basking in one another's company and when Kurt finally spoke, it was almost inaudible. "You know, earlier, you asked about whether I'm showing yet?" He felt Noah nod and continued, "I lied... You probably _can_ feel it, although I'm not sure."

Without further ado, Kurt slid the tanned hand, still resting on his chest, down to his abdomen and rubbed it back and forth over the area he felt was getting a little too tight. He was taken by surprise when Noah suddenly ducked down, lifting Kurt's shirt in the process to press a soft kiss there. "Hey there, Smidge." He whispered.

Kurt ran a gentle hand through Noah's strip of hair. "Smidge?"

Noah looked sheepish, a light redness tinting his cheeks and he avoided Kurt's gaze as he covered the countertenor's midsection once more, "It's a nickname that Lily's been using ever since I put the sonogram picture on the 'fridge. I s'pose it's kinda stuck..."

For a moment, Kurt was pensive before he patted Noah's shoulder and murmured, "Smidge," he reached a hand down to touch his belly, "I like it."

* * *

When Burt arrived home after work – having run late – he was greeted at the door by Carole who kissed him on the lips before telling him to be quiet. He was confused at the comment but as he walked into the living room it became clear.

Sat on the sofa was Noah Puckerman with his arm around his son and their faces close together. Both boys were asleep and Kurt's mouth was turned upwards slightly, as though the mere presence of Noah was enough to put a smile on his face, even in sleep. The Mohawk-ed teen was almost protective in his embrace to Kurt and the way his head leaned towards the smaller boy suggested that maybe he had pressed a kiss to his face before slipping into slumber.

Burt smiled. The affection between the two boys was clear for anyone to see... Even the tall boy currently glaring at Puckerman.

"What are you doing?" Burt muttered at Finn.

The quarterback was startled and he glanced at Burt and returned to glaring at the other boy, "I don't trust him, Burt."

"Finn!" The older Hummel hissed, exasperated, "I may not particularly _like_ Puckerman, but he cares for Kurt and he makes him happy... That's all I could ask for – that's all any of us could ask for."

"But what if he hurt's Kurt? I don't want that to happen... I've been reading up on male pregnancy," at this, Finn looked embarrassed, "and apparently added stress is really bad for the papa-to-be and the baby and I just can't help thinking: what if Puck ends up making Kurt more stressed than he already is? He's already freaking out about everyone at school finding out and... Well, he's strong Burt, but this puts him in such a helpless position and I just don't want to see him hurt..."

Burt was touched by the sentiment that Finn was putting forward, the brotherly feeling was obvious and he was proud that both boys had grown since the year before.

He patted Finn on the shoulder, "Then I'll depend on you to look out for him." Finn smiled a lopsided smile at him, "But that doesn't mean I'm saying you can interfere. Be there for them and support them and if something happens, be there for Kurt as a brother, but also try to be there for Noah as a friend... From what I've heard from Norah, and from personal experience, all Noah talks about is Kurt nowadays."

Finn seemed to take this on board and his face relaxed from its glare. His eyes softened as he glanced between Kurt and Noah on the couch.

"I should really wake them up for dinner." He murmured and when Burt gave the affirmative, the quarterback made to do exactly that. He approached the two sleeping boys carefully and reached out to gently shake Kurt awake. Before he followed through, he changed his mind and clasped Puck's shoulder, "Wake up dude, we're gonna be having dinner soon."

Noah's eyes snapped open and he seemed to grip Kurt closer to him, as though trying to protect him, and Kurt nuzzled his neck, muttering inaudibly. Puck looked down at Kurt and a soft smile lit his face as he pressed a kiss to the countertenor's hairline.

He looked back at Finn blearily, "Hey, man. Food, yeah? I'll wake him up; you go ahead and help Carole."

Finn smiled but parted with, "Just so you know, dude, if you break his heart, I'll break your face."

Puck grinned at him, "I don't think that's gonna happen, dude. He means a lot to me." It was then that he began to gently wake Kurt by shimmying the defined arm that Kurt was using as a pillow and Finn wandered away into the kitchen. Kurt opened his blue-green eyes and stared at Noah. "Hey." The footballer said.

"Hey... What's going on?"

"Food is gonna be ready soon, we're being told to get ready."

"How long have we been _asleep_?"

"I don't know, but it seems that everyone's back now, so a couple of hours?"

"Oh, God... That means they saw us." Kurt covered his face with his hands and curled into Noah's side with embarrassment.

"Who cares if they saw us, babe?" Puck asked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's fingertips. "Come on, I bet that you and Smidge are hungry." Kurt smiled and Noh stood, holding out his hand to the countertenor.

"Yeah." Kurt took the offered hand and leaned into Puck, "Just so you know, Noah, this doesn't count as a date."

Noah laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Kurt and Finn were on washing up duty while Burt, Carole and Noah retired to the living room, although Noah briefly tried to convince Kurt to take a seat and he would take care of the washing up – "I am not going to _break_, Noah, just go and sit down, it won't take long!".

"That was lovely, Mrs H." Noah praised, patting his full stomach contentedly as he relaxed on the couch.

"Thank you, Noah." Carole smiled, and glanced at Burt. Suddenly Noah was on high alert and he sat up straight.

Burt leaned forward and stared at Noah for a long time. Pucks palms began to sweat and he felt his body temperature rise as he flushed red. Burt continued to star at Puck, as though he were trying to see through him, trying to judge his motives. Apparently he saw what he needed and he nodded once before stating, "You better treat him right."

Noah nodded vigorously, "Yes, sir."

Burt nodded once again and turned to the TV, turning it to Deadliest Catch just as Kurt returned from the kitchen. Kurt stood in the doorway for a couple of moments, smiling at Burt and at Noah and Carole before he moved into the room and sat beside Noah. Finn arrived and sat on the floor beside his mum's legs and she patted a hand through his hair.

It took a little time, but Kurt finally relaxed enough to lean more fully into Noah until they were effectively snuggling on the sofa, Kurt's legs curled under himself and Noah's hand around his side, resting on Kurt's stomach.

Looking around the room, Noah thought to himself; _yeah... This I could get used to._

* * *

_I promise I kind of had a structure to this when I started...? Ok, that's a lie... I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review._


End file.
